Sedução
by Adattare
Summary: Tópico: Tenente ANBU Uchiha Sasuke. Status: Duas semanas de licença obrigatória. Missão: Se distrair de qualquer maneira. Obstáculo: Uma deliciosa tentação. [ADAPTAÇÃO][ 18][UN/UA]
1. Capítulo Um

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Tópico: Tenente ANBU Uchiha Sasuke._  
 _Status: Duas semanas de licença obrigatória._  
 _Missão: Se distrair de qualquer maneira._  
 _Obstáculo: Uma deliciosa tentação._

 _O tenente da ANBU Uchiha Sasuke conhece o regulamento do início ao fim e o cumpre com precisão. Mas quando uma missão termina em tragédia, todo o seu pelotão é afastado por duas semanas. Para sua sorte, Sasuke encontra uma Iryou-nin de cabelos rosados estonteante e percebe que regras, principalmente as de sedução, apenas existem para serem quebradas._

 _A médica Haruno Sakura só pensa em sexo. Em parte, por causa de seu trabalho, mas, sobretudo porque deseja um homem que faça o seu sangue ferver. Ela tem apenas uma restrição: não namora shinobis. Mas o corpo fascinante de Sasuke exala prazer por todos os poros, e Sakura não consegue resistir. Ela estava a um passo de atingir o nirvana quando descobre que ele é um ninja da ANBU. E se uma regra é quebrada, é praticamente certo que outras também serão..._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Um**

 _E aqueles que morrem por seu país encontrarão uma sepultura honrada, pois a glória ilumina o túmulo do soldado, e a beleza pranteia os corajosos..._

– Joseph Drake

 **Um estrondo** pairou no ar enquanto sete kunais explosivas explodiram sucessivamente. Um, dois, três. Vinte e uma explosões. Com uma expressão impenetrável no rosto, os membros da guarda de honra levaram espadas aos ombros e mantiveram-se eretos e rígidos como os carvalhos que se enfileiravam ao longo do cemitério.

O silêncio profundo foi, enfim, interrompido pelo som do corneteiro. O tenente ANBU Uchiha Sasuke se manteve em posição de sentido, estreitando os olhos contra o brilho do sol matinal. As palavras do capelão sobre honra, bravura e sacrifício envolveram-no como a brisa suave, instigando de leve, insinuando, mas sem realmente exercer impacto.

Não houve menção ao senso de humor de Naruto, nem ao fato de que ele sempre levara uma cobra de borracha nas missões para quebrar a tensão. Sempre costumara ir diretamente ao Ichiraku para comprar ramen no minuto em que houvera chance. O capelão não sabia que, antes de começar a missão, Naruto beijara infalivelmente a foto da mãe, esfregando em seguida um amuleto omamori. Não mencionaria quanto ele adorara a praia. Não importando quanto a missão deles fosse complexa, bastava que estivessem de folga e Naruto ia à praia – sol, surfe e garotas de biquíni. Costumara dizer que era sua recompensa pelas vidas que tirava regularmente.

Mas esse não era o Naruto que estavam homenageando no momento. Ali, no Cemitério de Konoha, o tenente Uzumaki Naruto era um shinobi. Ali, a tradição sagrada de honrar o nobre guerreiro focava-se no serviço prestado, na dedicação e no sacrifício ao país.

Com o pelotão inteiro dos ANBU presente, Sasuke mantinha-se ombro a ombro com a sua equipe. Seus companheiros de esquadrão. Os homens com quem servia, lutava e treinava. Preparados para oferecer o sacrifício máximo por seu país.

Logo mais à noite, celebrariam em homenagem a Naruto, o homem. O companheiro de pelotão de elite, o parceiro, o amigo. O piadista.

Ele endureceu o maxilar e percorreu o caixão coberto com uma manta rapidamente com o olhar antes de desviá-lo para as árvores a distância. Agora, o capitão dava início ao ritual de dobrar o tecido vermelho, bandeira do País do Fogo. Enquanto o capelão dizia as palavras finais de conforto, o capitão pousou gentilmente a bandeira dobrada nas mãos da sra. Uzumaki.

Sasuke fixou, então, o olhar nesse triângulo de tecido e não o desviou enquanto o funeral era encerrado. As pessoas ao redor se moveram, começando a se dispersar, mas ele permaneceu onde estava. Não conseguiu sair dali.

Eles tinham passado juntos pelo treinamento de Operações Negras, que levava os soldados ao limite físico e psicológico. Ele, Naruto e Sai. Todos vaidosos, determinados a ultrapassar os próprios limites, para serem super-heróis. Os "Três Amigos", como o restante da equipe os chamara. Inseparáveis.

Um homem corpulento se aproximou, interrompendo-lhe o rumo dos pensamentos. Grato pela distração, Sasuke dirigiu a atenção ao Kage. Com o cabelo rosado e reluzente contrastando o uniforme branco, o homem mais velho era de estatura maior do que o próprio 1,80m de Sasuke em uns cinco centímetros.

– Tenente – saudou-o Haruno Kizashi num tom sério. –, sei que esta é uma perda difícil para você e a sua equipe. Os meus sinceros sentimentos.

– Obrigado, senhor. – As palavras de Sasuke soaram tensas enquanto observava a mãe de Naruto alisar gentilmente a bandeira dobrada, como se corresse os dedos pelo rosto do filho. Encolheu-se por dentro quando a viu perder o controle e soluçar trêmula com o rosto de encontro à bandeira.

Ansiando por manter algum tipo de distância, desviou o olhar para o arvoredo ao longe, onde carvalhos se enfileiravam, fortes e altos. Eram provavelmente simbólicos. Mas ele estava tendo dificuldade em encontrar consolo.

– Nunca fica mais fácil. – comentou o Hokage.

– E deveria? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando para o homem mais velho. Seu superior. Seu orientador e mentor.

– Não. – O kage lançou um olhar às árvores e suspirou. Tornou a estudá-lo. – Mas é algo que você vai enfrentar novamente. De um jeito ou de outro. Não deixe que isso atrapalhe o seu caminho.

Assim, como se não importasse tanto? Sasuke quis protestar. Quis dizer que era um absurdo achar que era fácil deixar a perda de seu companheiro de luta, de seu amigo, de lado. Mas os anos de treinamento, o respeito pelo homem que o recrutara para o esquadrão, eliminam tal pensamento quase antes de ter se formado. Em vez disso, apenas inclinou a cabeça para indicar que saberia lidar com a situação.

Evidenciando que esperava exatamente aquilo, o Hokage meneou a cabeça. Então, olhou ao redor do cemitério.

– Tenente-comandante. – Suas palavras foram carregadas pela brisa, acima da relva branda e dos murmúrios da multidão que ia se dispersando.

Sai, o comandante da equipe de Sasuke e o terceiro amigo ficaram imediatamente a postos. Com uma palavra gentil e um toque no ombro da sra. Uzumaki, o Hokage se virou e atravessou o gramado na direção de ambos.

– Senhor?

– Vou conceder uma licença aos dois.

Sasuke e Sai trocaram um olhar. Bastaram dois segundos, o cenho levemente franzido e um gesto de ombros para saber que os dois homens estavam de pleno acordo. Não queriam sair de licença.

– Senhor?

– Duas semanas de licença remunerada a partir de agora. Pela segunda vez desde que entrara para a ANBU de Konoha. – e ambas as vezes num período breve de tempo, Sasuke quis protestar contra uma ordem. Não queria uma licença. Precisava de uma distração. Trabalho. Uma missão. De preferência algo que incluísse explodir grandes construções e disparar grandes quantidades de chakra.

A fúria era como uma tempestade se formando em seu íntimo, crescendo, ganhando força.

Precisava de uma válvula de escape. Uma missão nova resolveria. Ou a academia de ginástica da base.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o Hokage acenou com a cabeça e prosseguiu num tom grave:

– Vocês acabaram de concluir uma missão tensa e perderam um dos seus. Espero que tenham lugares para ficar fora da base, pois deixarei um aviso nos portões informando que vocês estão de licença até o dia dezessete de setembro.

Por um segundo, a habitual fachada charmosa de Sai ruiu, e a mesma raiva com que Sasuke se esforçava em lidar, evidenciou-se nos vívidos olhos negros dele. Num instante, essa emoção desapareceu e seu sorriso – aquele que convencia tanto amigo quanto inimigo a pensarem que era um bom sujeito – se abriu.

– Parece que é o momento de uma viagem até em casa. O meu pai vai ficar feliz. Obrigado, senhor. Sei que a equipe vai vibrar com a licença remunerada.

O talento de Sai para mentir era digno de nota. Tinha uma habilidade tão grande para parecer sincero que, quando aliada àquele sorriso, valia ouro. Ao menos quando não se era o objeto de sua mentira. A verdade era que a equipe ficaria extremamente contrariada, Sai detestava visitar sua casa e o pai odiava recebê-lo lá. Assim mesmo, ele ainda sorria como se tivesse acabado de receber uma Medalha de Honra Shinobi.

Era por esse motivo que Naruto apelidara Sai de "espertalhão". E Sasuke de "escoteiro". Sempre fizera tudo da maneira certa e sua vida inteira fora focada em estar preparado. Em se tornar o melhor shinobi que pudesse ser. E quanto a Naruto? Ele era o "piadista". A última coisa que dissera antes que aquela bomba o explodisse ao meio? Toc Toc!

Toc Toc! Apertando os lábios, Sasuke olhou fixamente para as linhas escuras e esguias do caixão.

Sai se desculpou para ir informar aos demais sobre a licença, deixando-o a sós com o Hokage. O restante das pessoas que havia comparecido ao funeral se dispersava, civis que se recostavam uns nos outros, com ombros caídos enquanto atravessavam o extenso gramado.

– Uchiha? – disse o Hokage em tom inquiridor. Como se houvesse alternativa. Sai, assim como o Hokage, era superior a Sasuke. Ele aceitara a ordem e, portanto, já era fato.

– Sei que posso arranjar algo para fazer. – disse numa voz quieta. Não iria para casa. Era menos bem-vindo no distrito onde havia sido criado do que Sai em sua luxuosa mansão.

Os rapazes iriam se reunir mais tarde no Yamachan, o bar e clube noturno local que Naruto curtia. Depois disso, Sasuke planejava viajar pelos vilarejos do País do Fogo. Subiria a costa de Nami, iria dar uma olhada em Tanzaku, na Grande Ponte Naruto. Qualquer coisa.

– Vejo você no dia quinze.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

– Achei que tivéssemos recebido ordens para permanecer fora da base até o dia 17.

Ele havia entendido mal? Ora, eram apenas dois dias, mas como faziam parte da licença remunerada, iria aproveitá-los afinal, já que não havia escolha.

– No dia quinze, haverá a minha festa de aposentadoria. Espero você lá. Poderá conhecer a minha filha. – Com isso, o Hokage se afastou com um sorriso austero e um tapa no ombro que teria desequilibrado um homem mais fraco.

E Sasuke ficou ponderando suas últimas palavras. Conhecer a filha do Hokage? Droga.

 **xxx**

 **Quente.**

Havia muitas coisas para se sentir grata na vida. Bons amigos. Um corpo saudável. Chocolate.

Eram todas boas. Mas não tão boas quanto a visão de um homem bonito e quase totalmente despido. O tipo de homem que deixava uma mulher bastante ciente de todas as suas partes femininas.

O homem que caminhava à beira da cachoreira era desse tipo, refletiu Haruno Sakura, enquanto suas partes femininas lhe garantiam exatamente isso. Bonito, atlético e, uma vez que parecia não notar como as mulheres o devoravam com os olhos quando passava, tão humilde quanto era sexy.

Alto, ela podia apostar que o corpo dele combinava perfeitamente com o seu, com sua estatura de 1,65m. Pernas compridas venciam a grama enquanto ele andava em direção ao lago, exibindo ombros deliciosamente largos e um notável abdome firme. Tinha o tipo de porte musculoso, ágil e bem definido, que evidenciava força física, mas não era corpulento como um fisiculturista.

O cabelo era escuro, um tanto longo e liso. Sakura enrolou um dos próprios cachos com o dedo, imaginando que um homem que deixava o cabelo tão grande não gostaria nem um pouco da aparência dela quando o tempo úmido deixava sua cabeleira num estado lastimável. Não conseguia ver os olhos dele àquela distância, mas era dono de sobrancelhas escuras e grossas, como as que davam um ar intenso e sexy a um homem. Ou uma genética abençoada, ou o sol do verão passado havia lhe dado um bronzeado leve, uniforme e de ar natural.

Ela se perguntou se a pele era igualmente bronzeada por baixo do calção de banho azul que usava. Seria pedir demais que sua sunga ficasse presa em uma pedra e a ajudasse a dar uma espiada?

Não custava torcer por isso... O moreno desconhecido era uma combinação poderosa de vários elementos atraentes e, com certeza, fazia uma mulher forte e independente gemer de desejo.

No mínimo, em pensamentos. Gemendo mentalmente, Sakura protegeu os olhos contra os arcos brilhantes de sol que se refletiam da queda d'água e interferiam na sua apreciação da personificação da virilidade enquanto ele mergulhava no lago.

Chegou a invejar a água que escorreu por aquele corpo rijo e firme como uma rocha.

– Quer uma toalha?

– Hum? – murmurou ela, pegando distraidamente o tecido macio que lhe foi entregue. Franzindo a testa, olhou para a toalha de praia vermelha e, então, para o irmão. – Para que é isto?

– Para enxugar o seu queixo.

– Bobo. – Rindo, Sakura lhe atirou a tolha de volta e tornou a sentar-se em sua cadeira de praia, afundando os dedos dos pés na grama macia. – Estou transpirando por causa do sol. Não estou acostumada a um calor destes na segunda semana de setembro.

E nem a ver um homem sexy o bastante para fazê-la babar, admitiu a si mesma.

– Claro. É o calor. – Hideki era um mestre do sarcasmo, e suas palavras soaram secas como a areia abaixo dos pés de ambos. – Você não está num relacionamento?

Ainda enquanto ignorava a pergunta com um aceno de mão, desviou os olhos abruptamente da água. Não soube por quê. Mesmo que estivesse num relacionamento, olhar não era trair. E àquela altura, ela e Hyuuga Tokuma eram apenas colegas que haviam saído juntos algumas vezes. Amigos – sem vínculo adicional, sem compromisso.

– Não estou no que se pode chamar de um relacionamento amoroso. É mais uma amizade. – admitiu.

Havia se baseado em apenas uma meia dúzia de encontros, somando-os a uma amizade já sólida para tentar torná-la algo mais. Uma relação mais significativa. Era verdade que havia três meses que estivera tentando argumentar consigo mesma para levar isso adiante. Se havia algo em que era boa era em argumentar.

– Para ser sincera – acrescentou –, não sei exatamente o que temos.

Hideki baixou os óculos escuros de lentes avermelhadas para estudá-la. Tinha os mesmos olhos verdes que os seus, mas fora abençoado com cílios espessos, ao passo que ela tinha de recorrer a um rímel apropriado para lhes dar volume. Havia sido tão fácil odiá-lo por isso.

– Você se mudou para o outro lado do país por causa de um cara. Isso me parece coisa de um relacionamento amoroso sério.

Sakura levou a garrafa de água mineral aos lábios, sorvendo um gole, e olhou novamente para o lago. Tudo o que conseguia ver do nadador era o cotovelo, surgindo daqui e dali. Por que isso a excitava muito mais do que a ideia de ver Tokuma inteiro, despido?

O que a levava a seu dilema. Gostava de tudo em Tokuma. O homem era brilhante, um dos mais notáveis shinobis especializados em neuropsiquiatria. Havia estudado sob a orientação de Tokuma durante dois anos enquanto ele estivera em Nami no Kuni, antes de ter se mudado para Konoha para assumir a direção do Instituto de Ciência. Tinham muito em comum, gostavam da companhia um do outro e sempre havia assunto de sobra para conversarem.

O único problema era que não se sentia sexualmente atraída por ele. E não conseguia imaginar um relacionamento sem sexo. Sem paixão. Sem excitação, orgasmos e trocas de carinho espontâneas. Julgava esses fatores tão importantes num relacionamento quanto sinceridade e diálogo.

– Me mudei para o outro lado do país para uma oportunidade de emprego única. Isso é o mesmo que uma carreira para mim. – declarou, colocando a garrafa de água de volta na grama. - Estou totalmente entusiasmada por esse cargo. Vou fazer pesquisas aprofundadas, destinadas a promover a recuperação sexual de vítimas de abuso através de mensagens subliminares, programação neurolinguística e tecnologia de ondas cerebrais. E conseguirei ser o rosto do projeto Recuperando A Si Mesmo. Eu vou me reunir com investidores, promover o projeto e fazer diferença na maneira como ele é visto pela imprensa.

– Você é uma iryou-nin especialista em Física Acústica com uma especialização secundária em Psicologia. Como isso a levou a se tornar relações públicas também?

Sakura reagiu com uma careta ao tom irritado do irmão.

– Mostre um pouco mais de incentivo, sim? – disse, atirando-lhe uma toalha. – Isso me trouxe de volta à Konoha e, portanto, você deveria estar agradecido. Investidores querem conversar com alguém que esteja diretamente envolvido no projeto, trabalhando nele. Sou melhor em assuntos sociais do que Tokuma e, como o projeto se concentra mais em sexualidade feminina, é melhor que uma mulher seja a porta-voz e representante.

– Em outras palavras, o dr. Perolado não é tão bom em falar sobre sexo quanto você?

Sakura sorriu largamente, mas, conforme pensou a respeito, seu sorriso diminuiu. Sim. Tokuma era excelente na ciência do sexo. Mas quanto a falar a respeito? A praticar? Não tinha tanta certeza.

– Só estou provocando você. Estou feliz por você ter voltado para casa. – Hideki deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar divertido, então. – Com você aqui, falando publicamente sobre sexo o tempo todo, nossos pais vão parar de pegar um pouco no meu pé. Assim, agradeça ao dr. Perolado por mim, está bem?

O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu por completo.

– Eles vão ter um ataque de nervos, não é? – murmurou.

– Exato.

Na época em que começara o terceiro ano primário, Sakura já soubera de três coisas. A primeira era que ela era bem mais esperta do que a maioria. A segunda era que não se encaixava perfeitamente nos moldes adotados onde quer que fosse. Nem nos do convívio com as crianças da sua idade, nem nos dos planos dos pais para ela e tampouco nos moldes que a sua psicóloga infantil denominara como normas da sociedade. E a terceira era que o pai nunca a amaria. Após alguns anos explorando a primeira descoberta e tentando esconder a segunda, finalmente compreendera que não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação à terceira. Refugiando-se nos estudos, aos treze anos, com uma coleção de prêmios escolares, a formação na academia e um calendário repleto de missões normais, aceitáveis e extremamente entediantes, acabou cansando da mesmice.

Em consequência, parou de sociabilizar e começou a perder treinos. Recorreu à comida pouco saudável e ao açúcar em busca de consolo. Descobriu mais maneiras de se rebelar do que gostaria de recordar. E até o presente, ainda não sabia se o pai notara alguma dessas coisas.

Mas ele notou quando, aos dezesseis anos, ela foi apanhada pelos guardas da vila, bêbada e seminua, na companhia de um shinobi de Suna treze anos mais velho. Esse foi o segundo ponto de virada em sua jovem vida. Não se importou com a fúria do pai. A maneira como esbravejou e ficou desgostoso mal havia penetrado em sua crise de ressaca. Percebendo isso, o Hokage tratou de lhe mostrar de uma vez por todas de quem havia herdado a inteligência. Numa voz gélida, garantiu que, na vez seguinte em que ela saísse da linha, estaria fora da sua casa e não faria mais parte da família. Ela deu de ombros, dizendo que não se importava. Ele meneou a cabeça, como se esperasse exatamente essa resposta e, então, acrescentou que enviaria Hideki para treinar em outro país.

Hideki. A pessoa que amava verdadeiramente Sakura. Que aceitava a irmã como era e vibrava com sua energia e espontaneidade. De quem ficaria afastada até que ele tivesse dezoito anos segundo a vontade do pai.

Sim. O Hokage era um homem intimidante.

– Não se estresse com isso. – aconselhou-a Hideki num tom gentil, obviamente acompanhando-lhe o rumo das reminiscências. – Nossa mãe está radiante com a sua volta e o nosso pai vai acabar cedendo eventualmente. Talvez não gostem dos temas que você vai abordar, mas o prestígio por você aparecer na TV e o fato de saberem que você estará participando de festas grandiosas e bilionárias como uma socialite vão acabar dobrando os dois de uma vez.

– Claro, desde que ignorem a parte em que vou falar em público sobre sexo. – Ela soltou um suspiro. Por mais que quisesse agir de uma maneira dura e desprovida de emoções em relação aos pais, havia uma parte de si que ainda ansiava – com o desespero de uma criança pequena – por aprovação. Mas não mudaria o seu jeito de ser para obter isso.

– Dá quase para sentir pena deles. – Hideki riu. – Não somos exatamente o seu ideal de filhos perfeitos, certo? Para facilitar as coisas para os dois, quando vou encontrá-los para o almoço de domingo, finjo ser heterossexual. Não é nada fácil para o modelo principal da Genobi, uma revista só para homens. No mês passado, mencionei o meu ensaio fotográfico para a Seijin e parecia que eu havia tentado cantar o garçom, ou algo assim, porque os dois quase engasgaram à mesa.

– Talvez eles se concentrem mais, em vez de na parte relacionada ao sexo em si, no fato de que este projeto de pesquisa ajudará potencialmente vítimas de abuso a superarem seus medos. – ponderou Sakura. Quando o irmão a olhou como se tivesse passado diretamente de ingênua a iludida, ela enrugou o nariz.

– Bem, chega de falar em quanto deixamos os nossos pais orgulhosos. – Hideki sacudiu a mão no ar, dando a entender que deviam ignorar tanto o assunto em questão quanto a culpa que Sakura começava a demonstrar. – O que está se passando entre você e o dr. Perolado?

– Você sabe muito bem que o Tokuma é um Hyuuga. – corrigiu-o ela pela enésima vez, seguindo a deixa dele e inclinando-se para pegar o filtro solar. Ao contrário de muitas garotas de pele clara, não tinha problema para se bronzear. Tinha tendência a sardas, porém, se tomasse sol demais. – E não sei o que está se passando entre nós para ser franca. Ele é um amor de pessoa. Inteligente, agradável e com grande capacidade de se comunicar, de dialogar. Um homem que gosta de conversar sobre sentimentos. O que é melhor do que isso?

– Alguém que faça você sentir coisas sobre as quais vale a pena falar? – arriscou Hideki num tom sério.

Sim. Ela deu um suspiro. Exatamente.

– Quando foi que ficou tão esperto? – Lançou um olhar curioso ao irmão.

Esparramado sobre uma toalha de praia turquesa, parecia bonito, e francamente vaidoso demais, para oferecer reflexões tão profundas. Atlético, era um homem que ganhava a vida mantendo a boa aparência.

– Querida, apenas porque não sou um gênio como você não significa que não sou inteligente.

E não era a pura verdade! Uma onda de contentamento tomou conta de Sakura. Até poderia ter recusado a oferta de trabalho que a levara de volta a Nami. Mas não se tratava apenas do emprego dos seus sonhos como também da chance de morar perto do irmão novamente. Não houvera como resistir. Haviam crescido como filhos de um shinobi e a única coisa estável na vida de ambos tinha sido o fato de poderem contar um com o outro. E embora ela não buscasse muito a estabilidade nos tempos atuais, precisava de amor. Precisava sentir-se importante. Especial. Ainda que fosse apenas para uma pessoa – mesmo que essa pessoa fosse seu irmão.

Como se tivesse sido instigado pelas palavras de Hideki, seu olhar foi até o lago, à procura do belo espécime masculino outra vez. Ali estava um homem que faria uma garota sentir coisas sobre as quais valeria a pena falar. Deixou que a visão do corpo dele, forte e confiante enquanto saía da água, a acalentasse. Que a fizesse esquecer a tensão e as preocupações.

O moreno, então, saiu da água. E um tipo novo de tensão tomou conta dela. Ao mesmo tempo, todos os pensamentos coerentes se desvaneceram. Cada célula do seu ser se concentrou, como um raio laser, no corpo dele.

O corpo espetacular... Músculos bem definidos, desde o topo da cabeça sexy até os pés másculos e bem feitos. O homem era uma obra de arte. Não parecia do tipo obcecado pelo físico, cujo único objetivo era esculpir os músculos, mas era dono de um porte atlético natural. E irradiava puro magnetismo.

Por ele, se sentia sexualmente atraída. Com ele, podia se imaginar facilmente suplicando por mais...

– Sabe, posso ter questionado seu bom senso e o seu corte de cabelo ao longo dos anos – comentou Hideki pensativo –, mas nunca vi defeito na sua visão. Aquele é um homem e tanto.

– É razoável. – desdenhou Sakura como se seu corpo não estivesse em brasa só em olhar para o moreno.

– Razoável? Apenas razoável? – replicou o irmão num tom indignado, como se ela tivesse insultado todos os homens bonitos do mundo. – O que Nami fez a você? Disse que não está num relacionamento, mas ainda está sentada aqui. Por que não vai até lá fazer uma tentativa?

– Porque é justamente o contrário. Eu estou num relacionamento. – Não seria pensando em manter ou não um relacionamento? – Seja como for, tenho que continuar pensando até chegar a uma decisão antes de fazer alguma maluquice. – retrucou ela. – Como dar em cima de um completo estranho só porque é bonito.

– Esse seria o melhor motivo para dar em cima dele, o fato de ser bonito. A menos que não seja o seu tipo.

– Acho que ele não é o seu. – riu Sakura, admirando o nadador sexy. Um homem que irradiava tanta energia sexual, que a fazia se perguntar quantas horas seriam necessárias para tentar suas dez posições favoritas do Kama Sutra seria gay? Isso seria um crime contra todas as mulheres.

– Vamos descobrir? – sugeriu Hideki enquanto o homem caminhava na direção de ambos, ou porque havia deixado suas coisas ali perto, ou talvez em resposta aos intensos sinais que Sakura estava lhe enviando mentalmente.

– Hideki. – disse por entre dentes, desejando subitamente estar de volta num burro de carga rumo a Nami. Ou enterrada na terra. Qualquer uma das alternativas seria melhor do que esperar o que sabia que estava por vir. – Não se atreva.

– Você disse "se atreva"? – Hideki abriu um sorriso largo e totalmente malicioso.

– Hideki! – Sakura estendeu a mão sem demora para segurar o braço do irmão, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

– Oh, com licença. – disse num tom educado enquanto se erguia elegantemente. – Você tem um minuto?

O nadador viril diminuiu o passo, caminhando na direção de ambos. Seus olhos – sim, eram tão incríveis quanto todo o restante dele – passaram por Hideki para se fixar em Sakura.

Seu olhar teve o efeito de um delicioso banho sensual, envolvendo-a com seu calor. Eram olhos de um intenso e maravilhoso ônix.

Sakura poderia jurar que sentiu o mundo à sua volta oscilar. Ou talvez seus olhos estivessem simplesmente ofuscados pelo exemplo de perfeição masculina logo adiante.

– Sou Hideki. – disse o irmão, adiantando-se depressa com um sorriso efusivo para estender a mão. Acenou com a cabeça na direção dela, acrescentando: – Essa é a minha irmã, Sakura.

– Sasuke. – apresentou-se o homem numa voz possante e agradável.

– Fiquei me perguntando se você gostaria de se reunir a mim, a nós, para tomar algo. – Hideki inclinou-se para pegar uma garrafa de água mineral da caixa térmica, oferecendo-a. – Seria um grande favor. Você pode ajudar a resolver uma discussão entre mim e a minha irmã.

Sasuke lançou um olhar ao rapaz sorridente e à garrafa de água e, então, pousou os olhos na sereia sexy sentada descontraidamente numa cadeira de praia. Parecia um presente de despedida do verão passado, tão quente quanto a estação em si. Com uma bela cabeleira rosa e pele bronzeada, deixou-o com água na boca.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, não teria hesitado em promover uma aproximação. Mas em vez de oferecerem conforto, paz, as duas semanas anteriores tinham servido apenas para lembrá-lo da dor da perda. Para a tornarem pior. Havia ficado alguns dias no apartamento de Sai. Depois de ter acabado de retornar de uma visita à sua casa, Sai havia sido uma péssima companhia. Silencioso, apagado, distante, mergulhado no tipo de humor sombrio que sempre o dominava quando lidava com a família. Assim, Sasuke escapara para a cachoeira.

O sol não havia ajudado. Nem tampouco o mergulho. E tinha certeza de que conversar com estranhos seria igualmente inútil. _Simplesmente dê uma desculpa e vá embora_ , disse a si mesmo.

– Que discussão? – ouviu-se perguntando em vez de seguir o próprio conselho.

– Sakura acha que um encontro quente equivale a um jantar e um cinema. – disse-lhe o homem que o parou, baixando os óculos escuros de lentes avermelhadas pelo nariz para revirar os olhos com ar cômico. – Entediante, não é? Na minha opinião, acho que tem mais a ver com um clube e dança. O que você acha?

Com a garrafa de água mineral a meio caminho da boca, Sasuke fez uma pausa para encará-lo. O cara estava dando em cima dele?

Tentado a rir, ele lançou um olhar perplexo à rosada. O sorriso que ela deu em resposta foi como um raio de sol que o tirou do buraco negro onde nem sequer se dera conta de que estivera escondido.

– Ambas as coisas. – disse com convicção. – Jantar e dança. Sou do tipo tradicional.

– Ah. – O sorriso do homem não diminuiu, nem a sua atitude mudou. Mas a maneira como meneou a cabeça deixou claro que entendera a mensagem de que não fazia o tipo de Sasuke em absoluto. – Então, acho que estamos num impasse.

– Você terá que desculpar Hide. – falou a rosada. – Ele é do tipo que segue a linha "quem não arrisca não petisca".

– Não posso culpá-lo por isso.

– Você é muito gentil. – disse ela com um sorriso luminoso. Ao primeiro olhar, seus traços não tinham uma beleza tradicional. Eram marcantes demais. Olhos quase grandes demais para o rosto eram encimados por sobrancelhas do mesmo tom do cabelo. O maxilar era forte, os lábios cheios continham uma curva sensual que instigou ainda mais a libido subitamente desperta dele.

A tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha destacava-se no ombro com o cabo e as folhas se entrelaçando até o bíceps. O corpo, sexy o bastante para deixar um homem agradecido pelo verão, era sensacional. Realçado por um pequeno biquíni lilás que lhe favorecia as curvas bem feitas, era um corpo que o fez desejar que a tivesse conhecido num outro momento.

Um momento em que pudesse cobri-la com toda a atenção que merecia. Ele era o tipo de homem que construíra sua carreira fazendo a coisa certa. Que vivia de acordo com as regras. Não apenas fazia tudo de acordo com a sua cartilha, mas a checava duplamente para garantir que as regras que seguia eram exatamente como as escritas.

Pragmático? Funcionava para ele. Ao menos, fora assim até então. A imagem de Naruto passou por sua mente, desconcertando-o por um instante. A última coisa que vira do amigo foi seu sorriso largo, alegre, um momento antes do estilhaço ter atingido seu hitai-ate.

Naruto havia seguido as regras. A equipe inteira as seguia, à risca. Ainda assim, haviam perdido um integrante. Assombrado pela lembrança, Sasuke desviou o olhar para a cachoeira, tentando reencontrar a paz. A queda d'água, porém, não tiveram o efeito balsâmico de acalmá-lo. Como que por vontade própria, seus olhos tornaram a pousar na mulher estonteante.

Ela não parecia ser do tipo que seguia regras. Talvez fosse exatamente o que ele precisava no momento. Observou-lhe a pele dourada do abdome firme, notando as tiras finas que lhe prendiam a parte debaixo do biquíni aos quadris arredondados. Seu corpo se manifestou de imediato, o sangue correu mais depressa pelas veias. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, sentia-se vivo.

Fora até ali para superar a dor e se refazer. E por mais que parecesse tentador se perder num corpo exuberante e convidativo como o de Sakura parecia, sabia que seria insensatez. Um homem esperto que lutava contra seus fantasmas evitava substâncias e atividades que viciavam. Álcool, drogas, jogatina. Mulheres lindas, sexys. Qualquer coisa que o deixasse entorpecido e lhe permitisse esquecer as lembranças.

Seu corpo protestava veementemente em contrário à sua racionalização. Ao longo de dez anos no esquadrão especial de assassinato e tática, contudo, já havia feito seu corpo passar coisas piores do que ignorar uma mulher bonita. Acabaria superando.

– Obrigado – disse, enfim, dividindo o sorriso entre o casal de irmãos. –, mas tenho que ir.

Antes de poder mudar de ideia, ergueu a garrafa de água para enfatizar o agradecimento e afastou-se. Arrependeu-se mais e mais a cada passo.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

E aí? O que acharam? Deixem comentários para que eu saiba a opinião de vocês!

Essa fic será postada toda segunda, quarta e sexta! Já adiantei uns bons números de capítulos, vocês não perdem por esperar!

Até quarta, beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Dois**

– Tokuma, pensei muito a respeito disto que quero lhe dizer. – Sakura manteve a voz baixa para tentar manter a conversa entre ambos em privacidade, oculta do restante dos clientes que jantavam no restaurante.

Após sua conversa com Hideki na cachoeira naquela tarde, havia se dado conta de que teria que lidar com o assunto antes que começasse a trabalhar na semana seguinte.

– Valorizo a nossa amizade. É muito importante para mim. Mas acho que não devemos arriscá-la tentando transformá-la em algo mais.

Depois de proferir palavras tão constrangedoras, ela conteve a respiração e aguardou a resposta de Tokuma. Os sons ao redor pareceram subitamente amplificados: hashis batendo em vasilhas, os passos dos garçons no piso de madeira e até o ruído dos ramens ainda quentes sendo chupados pelos clientes.

Sem que o sorriso se apagasse do rosto bonito, Tokuma passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e, então, sorveu um gole de água. Estava ganhando tempo para lidar com a própria reação, percebeu Sakura pesarosa.

– Sei que vamos ficar bem. O nervosismo é natural antes de se dar um grande passo num relacionamento. Não deixe que isso preocupe você.

Não. A expectativa era natural. A excitação também. E, com certeza, o nervosismo, caso estivessem em circunstâncias do tipo "Ele vai gostar de me ver nua?" e "Ele estará disposto a posições criativas?". Mas aquela inquietação, a vontade de correr, a voz ao fundo de sua mente gritando "não"? Nada disso era normal.

O que precisava dizer para deixar seus sentimentos claros? Não queria magoá-lo.

De qualquer modo, precisava esclarecer a situação. Após a sua reação de manhã ao "moreno sexy da cachoeira", como ainda se referia em seus pensamentos ao pedaço de mau caminho chamado Sasuke, não haveria meio de aceitar um relacionamento sem sexo. A química, o desejo, a paixão eram fatores fundamentais. Tivera de se conter para não perseguir o homem pela cachoeira, atirar-se aos pés dele e lhe implorar que a deixasse compensá-lo pelo comportamento estranho do irmão. Uma massagem completa naquele corpo viril seria uma boa maneira.

Ora, havia ficado tão excitada pensando nele que acabara tendo dois orgasmos no chuveiro enquanto se preparara para sair para jantar. Era evidente que o subconsciente estava lhe enviando uma forte mensagem de que ela e Tokuma não se destinavam a ser um casal.

Mas ele não estava dando atenção ao seu subconsciente. Nem às suas palavras, aliás. O que isso dizia sobre a sintonia de ambos? Tokuma tinha o costume de acreditar que bastava ignorar algo de que não gostava para que o problema gerado acabasse desaparecendo. Tendo tentado isso por vezes o bastante e ainda com os pais para provar que não ia dar certo, ela podia ao menos ser compreensiva.

– Querida, nós sempre nos divertimos muito juntos. – disse Tokuma animadamente, sacudindo o hashi no ar como meio de indicar que era desnecessário se preocupar. O cabelo castenho escuro reluzia com os reflexos dos lustres coloridos, em formato de piñata, e os dentes perfeitos faiscavam. – Formamos um ótimo par. Estamos em total sintonia. Nossos interesses, objetivos, valores, todos se encaixam. Isso é o que conta, certo?

Sakura obrigou-se a curvar os lábios num sorriso de assentimento. Porque, naquele aspecto, ele estava certo. Ambos estavam em sintonia e se divertiam juntos. Mas não era o bastante.

– Isso tudo é importante. – Deixando de lado o rolinho primavera que mal havia tocado, buscou a mão dele em cima da mesa, cobrindo-a com a sua. – Mas essas são coisas que formam uma forte amizade. Não uma...

Sakura não conseguiu prosseguir. Ansiou por dizer tudo que a estava incomodando, mas as palavras custavam a sair. Assim, sorveu um gole de sua margarita de romã – a terceira – e se perguntou o que fazer. Como poderia dizer que não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse sexual por ele? Havia se especializado na arte de avaliar mensagens subliminares na parte central do cérebro que controlava reações sexuais. Estava prestes a começar num cargo que exigia pleno envolvimento, tanto nos bastidores tanto como porta-voz; teria de falar em público sobre como reparar e estimular reações sexuais. Como poderia trabalhar com indivíduos submetidos a testes e esperar que pessoas que sofreram trauma sexual confiassem nela e quisessem que as ajudasse se não conseguia nem sequer falar sobre as suas próprias necessidades sexuais?

– Ouça – disse Tokuma, entrelaçando as mãos de ambos. –, sei o que está preocupando você. Aquela chama mítica não está ardendo entre nós. Você acha que deveria haver alguma energia, alguma manifestação física de atração.

Sakura teve de se conter para não atirar as mãos no ar e dizer "Eureca"!

– E você não acha isso? – Havia trabalhado por tempo o bastante na área da saúde sexual para saber que havia homens que não conseguiam ter desempenho algum. Outros tinham a libido tão fraca que não se interessavam por sexo. Não achava, porém, que Tokuma se encaixava nessa categoria. Era um estudioso e aficionado por trabalho, com certeza. E um tanto deslocado socialmente às vezes. Mas se tivesse problemas, não os esconderia. Se fosse o caso, faria o próprio diagnóstico e mergulharia num tratamento, usando a si mesmo como caso de estudo durante os testes.

– A nossa espécie foi feita para ter ligações sexuais. – Ela resolveu mudar a abordagem do assunto para o campo científico, em vez de mantê-lo no pessoal, e relaxou de imediato. – Você conhece as estatísticas tão bem quanto eu. As chances de um relacionamento romântico durar sem sexo são mínimas.

– Veja bem, relacionamentos baseados em atração sexual não duram. Explodem, quentes e intensos e, então, se apagam com a mesma rapidez que começaram. – Tokuma se inclinou para frente sobre a mesa e suas palavras soaram tão sinceras quanto o ar veemente em seu rosto. – É melhor embasar um relacionamento em emoções mais sólidas e duradouras, como amizade e interesses semelhantes. Temos os mesmos valores, os mesmos objetivos na vida. Isso importa mais do que meia dúzia de orgasmos insignificantes.

Bem, claro. Se fossem insignificantes, Sakura podia lhe dar razão. Quem precisava disso?, pensou perplexa.

– Somos médicos cientistas e nos especializamos em saúde sexual. – prosseguiu Tokuma. – Inserir os elementos físicos no nosso relacionamento não será problema. E quando fizermos isso, será de uma maneira bem pensada, prática e comedida. Exatamente como deve ser entre dois médios inteligentes focados num relacionamento a longo prazo.

Ora, isso não era sexy? Sakura esvaziou o copo de margarita, percebendo que o amargor da romã se igualou ao de sua boca. Era a impressão que passava? A de uma mulher que se contentaria com praticidade e comedimento. Na cama? O último lugar onde seria comedida era na cama...

Tokuma devia ter notado sua inquietação, pois sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse impedi-la de dizer algo.

– Pense a respeito – sugeriu, apertando os dedos de leve antes de tornar a pegar o hashi. – Nesse meio tempo, não se preocupe conosco. Acabe de se instalar no seu apartamento, aproveite o fim de semana. Talvez queira rever os lugares que costumava frequentar. Seria divertido, certo? Você não tem um evento de família para ir neste fim de semana?

– A festa de aposentadoria do meu pai, no domingo. – assentiu ela, contraindo o rosto mentalmente. Como isso poderia ser divertido? A única coisa pior teria sido uma câmara de torturas... Contendo um suspiro, fez um sinal para o garçom, pedindo outra margarita.

– Simplesmente esqueça esse assunto por ora. Deixe que o seu subconsciente trabalhe nisso. Vou esperar um pouco antes de voltar a falar a respeito.

Tokuma pareceu tão sincero, tão gentil que Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito por ter de deixar a situação clara. Afinal, não iria mudar de ideia e, quanto antes ele conseguisse aceitar isso, melhor, pois, desse modo, poderiam retomar a amizade da maneira como fora de início. Suspirando, enfim, e, não vendo outra escolha, entreabriu os lábios para dizer que já tomara sua decisão.

Como se adivinhasse sua intenção, Tokuma apressou-se a dizer: – Enquanto isso, já lhe contei sobre a onda mais recente de manifestações de malucos que o instituto está recebendo?

– A brigada das mulheres amargas está protestando contra o sexo outra vez? – Ela decidiu ceder no momento, deixando-o mudar de assunto. Isso fazia parte da arte da comunicação. Interpretar os sinais a fim de saber quando falar ou quando deixar o barco correr à espera de uma ocasião mais oportuna.

Levando em conta a maneira como ele contornou o assunto, se recusou a ouvir e usou uma linguagem corporal evasiva, era melhor que ela deixasse a questão de lado. Por enquanto.

Tokuma fez um gesto de assentimento.

– Oh, ouvimos protestos da brigada de mulheres praticamente toda semana. Mas, desta vez, foi algo diferente. O daimyo de Suna queria nos oferecer uma verba para estudar raiva e agressão.

– Existem muitos estudos nessa área. – comentou Sakura e sorriu para o garçom enquanto ele substituía seu copo vazio pelo novo drinque.

– Não com o foco de se usar mensagens subliminares e manipulação de ondas cerebrais para incitar raiva.

– Incitar? O centro da vila em horário de feira não é o bastante para isso?

Depois de franzir a testa por um instante, Tokuma sorriu e, então, sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ao que parece, não. Esse cavalheiro ofereceu uma grande soma de dinheiro. Tanto que cheguei a ficar tentado. Mas é claro que estamos tão envolvidos com o projeto atual que nossa reputação ficaria abalada se o deixássemos a esta altura.

Ora, ainda bem que ele estava preocupado com a reputação profissional. Sakura não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de que Tokuma e o foco do instituto pudessem ser comprados. Segurou o hashi com tanta força que deixou a marca na mão, mas conseguiu conter a raiva e se abster de um comentário mordaz. Deixando o fato de estarem saindo juntos, a amizade e o restante de lado, ele ainda era o seu chefe. Chamá-lo de ganancioso e mercenário não seria nada sensato.

Havia aceitado o cargo no instituto porque queria ajudar as pessoas. Porque sabia o poder que a satisfação sexual podia oferecer e acreditava realmente que todos mereciam uma chance de desfrutar esse tipo de prazer. Não para ganhar dinheiro para quem quer que tivesse mais verba a investir.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o moreno sexy e bonito que vira na cachoeira à tarde. Enquanto se permitia relembrar a imagem das nádegas dele, tão firmes e sólidas por baixo da sunga, a raiva se desvaneceu. Aquele era o tipo de homem que inspirava fantasias e deixava uma mulher bastante ciente de sua própria feminilidade. Mas para mulheres com problemas na área, quer resultantes de condicionamento ou de abuso, esse deleite estava fora do alcance.

Era uma pena que não tivesse tido a chance de descobrir se, na realidade, o moreno estonteante era tão sedutor e irresistível quanto nas fantasias. Poderia ter chamado isso de incentivo ao trabalho.

Ou apenas de sexo incrível. Uma hora e meia depois, Sakura pagou o segurança e subiu na calçada incrustada de conchas diante do JR's. O clube noturno e bar ficava em frente a um longo trecho de outros bares e estava iluminado como um parque de diversões.

Não soube ao certo porque fora até ali. Com certeza, não precisava de outro drinque. Mas também não queria ir para casa. E a ideia de passar mais tempo com Tokuma, fazendo de conta que tudo estava às mil maravilhas, foi o bastante para fazê-la sentir-se sufocada, frustrada. Queria dançar. Relaxar numa multidão de estranhos. E o JR's era o único clube que conhecia bem o suficiente para se sentir segura. Um ponto de encontro habitual de pessoas ligas à academia ninja local, não era que não ficasse tumultuado, agitado. Mas tinha três grandes vantagens. Era um lugar conhecido e, portanto, sabia o que poderia esperar quando passasse pela entrada. Estava ali para dançar e, se alguém tentasse obter mais alguma coisa, o seu cartão com saída livre de apuros, também conhecido como "menção ao nome do seu pai", desencorajaria investidas indesejadas. Finalmente, jamais se envolveria com um shinobi. Jamais. Tivera anos demais de convivência com um, enquanto crescera, para saber que a prioridade de um ninja era a sua carreira perigosa e geralmente secreta. E, embora respeitasse as opções profissionais dos outros, não tinha o menor interesse em ficar em segundo plano na vida de ninguém.

Ainda assim, entrar no clube foi como mergulhar de cabeça no caos. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A música estava tão alta que podia senti-la, em vez de apenas ouvi-la, reverberando por seu corpo. O calor de uma multidão de gente dançando era um desafio para o ar-condicionado. As luzes piscavam, produzindo efeitos visuais ao redor com seus fachos luminosos.

Talvez devesse ter ido direto para casa. Mas teria enlouquecido lá, com apenas os pensamentos e a culpa como companhia. Hideki saíra para um encontro e, como ela estava de volta havia apenas três dias, ainda não tivera chance de fazer novas amizades. Assim, estava por conta própria.

E precisava de ação. De movimentos. Algo para livrá-la da tensão sexual que a estivera dominando a tarde inteira. Uma vez que não teria como encontrar o desconhecido sensual da cachoeira, concluíra que faria a segunda coisa melhor para aliviar a tensão do corpo.

Dançar. Quando estava prestes a se adiantar até as luzes brilhantes da pista de dança, pronta para se sacudir nos seus pares de saltos favoritos, um homem no bar chamou sua atenção.

Sasuke? O pedaço de mau caminho que vira na cachoeira? Um sorriso malicioso curvou seus lábios ao vê-lo. Era tão tentador vestido e seco quanto havia sido molhado e seminu. Usando jeans e uma camiseta simples que lhe destacava os ombros largos e fortes, dava a impressão de alguém que queria apenas um drinque e ficar algum tempo a sós. Era uma pena para o moreno sexy, porém, uma vez que uma vampe loira estava deslizando lentamente as garras pintadas de vermelho pelo peito dele. Seria esse seu tipo? Oferecida, ousada e com seios fartos? Ele segurou a mão da loira, impedindo-a de descer mais por seu corpo e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não recuou.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de rir da gama de emoções que passou pelo rosto dele. Irritação, confusão e um quê de humor. Pobre sujeito, era provável que não tivesse percebido que aquele era um bar frequentado por ninjas. O que significava que mulheres persistentes e desesperadas se concentravam numa única coisa: em fisgar um shinobi.

Ele parecia precisar ser salvo. Abrindo caminho pela multidão, Sakura adiantou-se na direção do bar. O volume da música era um tanto mais baixo ali, mas a cacofonia de vozes não ajudava. Ela estava a uns dois metros de distância quando Sasuke a notou. Um brilho de satisfação surgiu em seus intensos olhos pretos, o que a fez arrepiar-se de imediato. Ficou contente por ter hesitado. Ficar toda excitada por causa de um estranho não era algo ruim. Mas não era nesse ponto de sua vida que estava no momento. Apesar do que havia dito a Hideki, nutria sentimentos por Tokuma. Sentimentos que mereciam ser explorados. E não podia dar vazão ao que sentia por um homem enquanto outro exercia um impacto imediato em suas partes femininas. Não era certo.

Mas podia deixar Sasuke ali, à mercê da loira oferecida? Como se percebesse a batalha interna que ela travava, Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar de desespero. Apenas moveu os lábios, mas a palavra silenciosa ficou clara: _Depressa_. Sakura sorriu consigo mesma, mas seus pés tornaram a se mover.

Passando pela loira, posicionou-se atrás de Sasuke. Olhos pesadamente maquiados pousaram sobre ela, ignorando-a com um piscar de cílios postiços.

Medidas mais drásticas seriam necessárias, compreendeu. Avisando a si mesma para não se excitar demais, aproximou-se mais e passou o braço pelos ombros musculosos de Sasuke. Era como aço. Sólido, forte, rijo. Ficou com água na boca. A fim de fazer algo antes que acabasse babando, inclinou-se para lhe roçar o rosto com um beijo amistoso. Ele tinha uma fragrância agradável que lembrava o oceano. Fresca, envolvente, inebriante.

– Ele está comigo. – declarou e acenou a cabeça de lado para que a loira se afastasse.

– Ele não está usando aliança.

A expressão de Sakura não mudou. Tudo o que fez foi curvar a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke. De maneira possessiva. Então, inclinou o corpo para diminuir ainda mais o espaço entre ambos. Quer soubesse o que ela estava fazendo ou se decidiu usá-la como escudo, o fato foi que Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura, estreitando-a mais junto a si.

Aquele toque fez com que uma onda de desejo a percorresse. Os mamilos ficaram imediatamente rijos, comprimindo-se contra a blusa, e um calor úmido espalhou-se por suas partes mais sensíveis. Pelo fato de estar sentado na banqueta do bar, a cabeça de Sasuke estava na altura do ombro dela. Se virasse a cabeça, seus lábios poderiam roçar os seus mamilos.

Sakura teve de se esforçar para que a respiração voltasse ao normal, para que a visão se desanuviasse. Mas não pôde fazer nada quando os seus músculos internos se contraíram e as partes femininas se manifestaram.

– Como falei – repetiu ela, tão logo percebeu que sua voz estava firme –, ele está comigo.

Nem um pouco satisfeita, a vampe forçou um sorriso, cerrando os dentes com tanta força que a veia de seu pescoço saltou, mas acabou dando de ombros.

– Certo. Divirtam-se. – Lançando um olhar de desafio a Sakura, a vampe recostou-se em Sasuke, exercendo tanta pressão com seu corpo que o silicone pulou para fora nas laterais da blusa decotada. Abraçou-o, então, pelo pescoço, puxou-lhe a cabeça e depositou-lhe um beijo molhado na boca chocada.

– Apenas para o caso de mudar de ideia. – disse quando o soltou. Cerrando os dentes, Sakura teve de se conter para não estender a mão por cima do ombro dele e arrancar o sorriso do rosto da loira com um safanão. Quer fosse algo de sua natureza, ou uma características das Haruno, o fato era que tinha propensão para a raiva. Mas o ciúme era uma emoção nova. Tentando reprimi-la, concluiu que era uma emoção da qual não gostava.

Ainda assim, fechou o punho e estreitou os olhos enquanto encarava a outra mulher. Com seu 1,65m e ex-kunoichi, teve certeza de que era perfeitamente capaz de enfrentá-la.

– Bem, acho que vou me reunir às minhas amigas agora. – disse a loira, parecendo um tanto intimidada.

Nada como uma boa mensagem subliminar. Percebendo que ainda cerrava o punho, Sakura respirou fundo para se acalmar e afrouxou os dedos. Então, para que o restante do corpo também relaxasse, retirou o braço dos ombros de Sasuke e colocou alguma distância entre ambos. Tocá-lo foi algo que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele. Teve de respirar fundo novamente a fim de recobrar o controle suficiente para adquirir uma expressão amistosa e virar-se para olhá-lo.

– Obrigado. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto observava a loira atrevida se afastar. Foi como se receasse que ela pudesse voltar subitamente para agarrá-lo se parasse de acompanhá-la com o olhar até que estivesse a uma distância segura. – Essa não estava disposta a ouvir um não.

– É uma palavra difícil para algumas pessoas aceitarem. – concordou Sakura com uma careta, pensando no seu encontro do jantar. – Passei a maior parte da vida enquanto crescia tentando fazer as pessoas ouvirem quando dizia não. Ou sim. Ou qualquer coisa, na verdade.

Tentou rir para dissipar o constrangimento por ter feito um comentário pessoal demais com um desconhecido. A comunicação era importante. Mas era uma via de mão dupla, não um aterro emocional de um só lado. Sasuke, porém, não pareceu pouco à vontade. Apenas... Curioso.

– Você não me parece do tipo que fica choramingando. – comentou depois de estudá-la por um longo momento.

– E não sou. E você é do tipo bom de conversa, certo? – disse ela, entre divertida e aliviada. Embora o moreno instigasse a imaginação feminina e fizesse uma mulher ter de se conter para não agarrá-lo, ela odiaria achar que estava no mesmo barco que a loira oferecida com sua abordagem agressiva aos homens.

– A boa conversa faz parte do jogo, não é? – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas não faço jogos.

Oh, interessante... Se o corpo sexy de Sasuke já não tivesse atraído a atenção dela, a ideia de descobrir se o homem era autêntico – ou se aquela declaração era simplesmente um jogo em si – já a teria convencido de que ali estava alguém que valia a pena conhecer melhor.

– Deve ser difícil ser um homem que não faz jogos num ambiente como este. – Fez um gesto ao redor, indicando as luzes, o bar e a pista de dança apinhada mais além. – Aqui, como na vida, quase todos estão sempre fazendo um jogo de algum tipo.

Ele olhou ao redor do bar com uma expressão neutra. Como se estivesse um tanto perdido. Como se não tivesse certeza de como fora parar ali. Parecia magoado com algo, notou Sakura com um aperto no peito ao estudá-lo melhor. Quis abraçá-lo com força. Deixá-lo descansar a cabeça em seus seios enquanto lhe afagasse o cabelo.

Seus mamilos endureceram como se ela estivesse se preparando para fazer exatamente isso.

O que acontecera para deixá-lo tão magoado? Talvez, se o encorajasse a conversar, acabasse se abrindo. Desabafando a fim de poder começar a superar o problema, qualquer que fosse.

Suando e recém-saído da pista de dança, um sujeito tentou passar por Sakura para pedir um drinque junto ao balcão. Ela se espremeu entre o corpo de Sasuke e a banqueta. Agora, não era a música que reverberava por seu corpo. Era desejo – quente, intenso, premente. Não havia nada de errado nisso. Era uma mulher de carne e osso com uma apreciação saudável de sua sexualidade. Isso não significava que iria tomar alguma atitude em relação à sua poderosa atração por Sasuke.

Talvez. Sasuke observou a rosada sexy de perto, refletindo sobre seu comentário. Não gostava de pensar em si mesmo como alguém que fazia jogos. Mas ela estava com a razão. Quase todos faziam jogos de um jeito ou de outro. Ora, os ninjas chamavam os seus de jogos de guerra. Testes ferrenhos de homem contra homem. Ou até de homem contra si mesmo. Os exercícios de resistência e força não eram espécies de jogos?

E as reflexões em que estivera mergulhado quando aquela loira surgira do nada para abordá-lo sem a menor sutileza? Haviam sido um jogo, puro e simples, as tentativas de convencer a si mesmo que havia exagerado a dimensão do impacto que Sakura lhe causara. Que ela não era tão sexy, bonita e atraente quanto se lembrava.

Mas e agora que estava bem ali à sua frente outra vez? O impacto era o mesmo, se não ainda maior, atingindo-o em cheio, surpreendendo-o, exigindo uma reação imediata.

A personalidade dela era tão convidativa e exuberante quanto a aparência. Corte de cabelo curto e daquela cor peculiar, pele bronzeada e olhos verdes e expressivos acima de um corpo capaz de deixar um homem de joelhos para lhe dispensar todas as atenções possíveis.

Ao relembrar a maneira como a vira na cachoeira, com todas as curvas deliciosas de seu corpo realçadas por um minúsculo biquíni lilás, sentiu o fogo do desejo se reavivar. E agora estava sedutora de um jeito diferente num vestido turquesa solto de decote alto, mas que lhe deixava os ombros à mostra e de comprimento até um pouco abaixo da coxa. As pernas quase totalmente expostas eram sensacionais, longas e bem torneadas acima de saltos muito altos.

– E então... – disse Sakura após uma longa pausa, um tanto ofegante, fazendo-o perguntar-se no que estivera pensando. Em que tipos de jogos. E se o incluíra em seus devaneios. Talvez nu. – E então – repetiu ela, pigarreando e lhe lançando um sorriso amigável, mas não de flerte. –, o que traz você a um clube como este? Não me parece o seu tipo de lugar.

– Por que não?

– Os frequentadores são da ANBU, na maioria. – explicou ela, fazendo um gesto ao redor. – É um ponto de encontro de guardas e shinobis. Muita gente o evita, a menos que esteja a serviço na base da ANBU de Konoha.

Sasuke franziu a testa antes de tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

– Acha que não pertenço a este lugar?

Não soube como avaliar aquilo. Havia entrado para a ANBU no dia seguinte que se tornara jounin e achara seu nicho. Seu lugar no mundo. Com os companheiros de equipe, encontrara uma família, um lar. Nunca quisera ser outra coisa.

– Oh, eu não sei. Você tem o corpo e a, bem, energia para ser um shinobi. – comentou Sakura num tom de provocação enquanto o percorria de alto a baixo com um brilho de admiração nos grandes olhos verdes. Provando que estava vivo e em plena forma, o corpo dele reagiu de imediato. Com uma ereção ganhando forma...

– Mas? – indagou ao notar que ela prolongou um pouco o olhar quando lhe observou o jeans. Mais alguns segundos e notaria o efeito que lhe exercia.

– Mas você não tem aquele tipo de coragem arrogante que geralmente associo aos ninjas. – disse ela, ainda ofegante, encontrando-lhe, enfim, o olhar.

– Coragem arrogante, hein? Isso é um pré-requisito, algo que vem junto com o uniforme? – Ele sorriu amplamente. Sai tinha razão. Talvez estivesse esgotado. Gostou mais do som daquilo do que de ficar mergulhado em pesar.

E por qualquer que fosse o motivo, gostou do fato de que Sakura não soubesse que era um ninja. Com ela, não era o ANBU, shinobi condecorado pelo sexto Hokage, rádio operador, linguista e companheiro de equipe de elite. Não era uma arma constantemente aperfeiçoada, um combatente altamente treinado. Não era um soldado militar, ou o integrante de uma lista de oficiais.

Era apenas um homem. E isso era algo tão estimulante.

– Acho que a coragem arrogante já faz parte do pacote, é algo intrínseco. Mas é provável que um uniforme ajude.

– E você gosta de uniformes? – Ele devia ter imaginado. A maioria das mulheres gostava. Nem sequer ia além para saber o que havia por trás do uniforme. Muitos dos rapazes não se importavam. Tiravam proveito de qualquer isca que funcionasse. Sasuke era mais seletivo, porém. E ficou estranhamente decepcionado em saber que Sakura não era.

O barman entregou-lhe outra cerveja gelada, recolhendo a anterior. Sasuke meneou a cabeça num gesto de agradecimento e levou o gargalo da garrafa aos lábios, determinado a tirar um pouco do gosto amargo da boca.

– Não faz o meu estilo, na verdade.

A sede prontamente esquecida, ele baixou a garrafa devagar. Ela não ligava a mínima para uniformes? Era isso mesmo?

Notando-lhe o ar perplexo, Sakura sorriu.

– Não me entenda mal. Admiro os homens e mulheres que servem a sua vila. São fantásticos. Mas quando se trata de relacionamentos, prefiro manter distância de uniformes.

– Relacionamentos? – Ele franziu a testa. As mulheres sempre usavam essa palavra. O assunto em questão havia sido sexo com um ninja e não havia como contestar, os shinobis faziam tudo melhor, incluindo sexo. Ou eram um atrativo irresistível para as mulheres com um saldo de benefícios de ninjas sem o trabalho diário de serem esposas.

Deu-se conta de que essa devia ser a primeira vez desde que ingressara na ANBU que flertava com uma mulher que estava concentrada apenas nele. Não nas emoções e adrenalina associadas aos esquadrões de elite dos shinobis de Konoha. Sim, essa ideia de ser um homem comum era bastante atraente. Não considerava uma mentira dizendo não pertencer à ANBU. Fora o que ela presumira, afinal. Estava apenas deixando o barco correr.

– Sim, relacionamentos. – riu Sakura, despertando-o de volta para a conversa. – Gosto desse conceito.

Até que ponto gostava? Ao de estar desesperadamente à procura de um? Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ela já estaria num relacionamento? E teria ido àquele clube sozinha se estivesse? Nunca se podia ter certeza com as mulheres. Não soube se seria sensato perguntar a respeito. Uma vez que o assunto tivesse se iniciado, poderia tomar um rumo indesejado.

– Mas a maioria das mulheres daqui – prosseguiu ela, fazendo outro gesto para englobar o clube – está focada na meta, não no relacionamento.

– E qual é a meta?

– Fisgar. Estão aqui para fisgar shinobis. – Ela se aproximou mais para não ter que gritar as palavras, e Sasuke ficou ciente do calor de seu corpo, de seu perfume e imagens de sol, cachoeira e sexo povoaram-lhe a mente. – Algumas, como aquela loira, só estão em busca de aventura. Outras querem alguém que tome conta delas.

– Isso é cinismo puro – observou Sasuke. Embora as palavras espelhassem seus pensamentos, não pôde conter o riso. – Vocês, mulheres, não deveriam defender e ajudar umas às outras? Você sabe, aquela história de irem ao banheiro em bando, os códigos das garotas, os segredinhos de amigas e irmãs?

Com os olhos sorridentes, Sakura se inclinou ainda mais na direção dele. Sasuke quase conteve a respiração para não ser tentado por seu delicioso perfume feminino. Coco, especiarias, um quê de uma essência floral, enfim, uma fragrância exótica e puramente feminina. Então, lembrou a si mesmo de que era um soldado, um Uchiha, não menos. Tinha força de vontade o bastante para manter a libido sobre controle.

– Oh, acredite, se aquela loira fosse uma amiga, eu teria distraído você enquanto ela fincasse o anzol na sua boca. – garantiu Sakura com um riso. – Mas, nesta noite, foi você que pareceu estar precisando de ajuda.

Confuso, Sasuke a estudou. E via um ar solidário nos olhos dela. Como se tivesse enxergado através de sua alma e quisesse apagar a dor ali.

Deus do céu, ele se achava num estado caótico. Quando foi que deixou as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Havia sido capturado pelo inimigo uma vez. Haviam ficado furiosos com sua recusa implacável de demonstrar emoções, ou revelar informações. Mas, nessa noite, bastavam três cervejas e uma rosada sexy já conseguia desvendar seus segredos?

Deu-se conta de que tinha três alternativas. Dizer adeus e se afastar antes que ela quisesse ir mais a fundo. Abrir-se e partilhar as emoções confusas que fervilhavam em seu íntimo. Ou distraí-la.

Mas ele nunca desistia e não era do tipo que gostava de fazer confidências. Assim, a opção a escolher era a terceira.

– Em que categoria você se enquadra? – perguntou, cedendo à vontade que o estivera consumindo desde que a vira à tarde e tocando-a. Apenas as pontas do cabelo sedoso, que envolveram seus dedos com seu calor e maciez.

– Acho que não me enquadro em categoria alguma. É fácil demais passar a ser ignorado depois que recebe um rótulo, não?

Bonita, sexy e inteligente? Ela poderia muito bem estar usando uma placa avisando que era perigosa.

De uma mulher com tanta percepção e perspicácia era melhor guardar distância e o mais depressa possível. Quando as defesas de um homem estavam baixas, era aconselhável manter as ameaças no nível mínimo. Pelo canto do olho, notou que Sai e um grupo de ninjas da ANBU entraram na casa noturna. Agora que seus companheiros de equipe estavam ali, Sakura descobriria quem ele era num instante. Ainda assim, achou que era melhor apressar-se a desapontá-la antes que se sentisse tentado a cometer uma estupidez qualquer.

– Todos podem se enquadrar em categorias. A única questão é: você é do grupo das que só estão em busca de aventura? Ou das que querem alguém que tome conta delas? – perguntou Sasuke num tom quieto. – E se não é o uniforme que atrai sua atenção, o que um homem tem que mostrar? Seu extrato bancário?

Pronto. Aquilo deveria deixá-la furiosa. Sasuke tomou sua cerveja com apenas um pouco de pesar pelo fato de estar afastando o que poderia ter sido o encontro mais incrível de sua vida.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O que acharam? Tão gostando? Como teve poucos reviews, dei uma desanimada... Se não se interessarem, podem falar que eu deleto essa adap e escolho outra, ok?

As coisas começam a esquentar no próximo capítulo. Essa história é curtinha e direta, prometo que vão gostar. Por isso, comentem, ok? Dependendo da aceitação, posto o próximo segunda-feira!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

 **#JehSanti**


	3. Capítulo Três

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Três**

A explosão de raiva de Sakura era como uma obra de arte. Primeiro, os olhos dela faiscaram como um fogo escuro. Depois, estreitou-os como se estivesse tentando decidir onde esmurrá-lo. Sasuke não se importaria. Mereceria o que recebesse. Afinal, agira como um cretino.

– Venha. Lá fora. – disse ela, meneando a cabeça na direção da saída. Sem saber se a ouvira direito, Sasuke franziu o cenho, confuso, enquanto Sakura abria caminho entre ele, a banqueta do bar e os três sujeitos que bloqueavam seu caminho.

O grunhido dele se perdeu em meio ao barulho do clube. Com ela de salto alto, os lábios estavam próximos o bastante para beijá-la. Os seios, cheios e macios debaixo daquele vestido leve, roçavam seu peito. Percebeu que não era um gesto deliberado. Era experiente o bastante para saber. Mas foi um gesto sensual, que o deixou excitado como nunca.

– Venha. – disse ela novamente, mas, dessa vez, acenando com a mão para chamá-lo.

Ainda atônito, mas com o lado racional de seu cérebro a mil, devido à sensação dos seios dela deslizando junto a seu peito, Sasuke seguiu-a. Com o olhar acompanhando-lhe os movimentos dos quadris, enquanto rumavam na direção da saída, não a perdeu de vista, nem mesmo quando desviou brevemente seu caminho até onde os amigos esperavam.

– Estou de saída. – disse, acenando com a cabeça na direção das costas de Sakura.

Sai seguiu-lhe o gesto, ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar impressionado e fez um gesto positivo com ambos os polegares.

– Fico contente em ver que você está usando bem o seu tempo. – disse com um sorriso largo antes de rumar para o centro do barulho do clube para se divertir ao seu estilo habitual.

Sasuke não se sentiu mal em dispensar o amigo por ora. E uma vez que o tenente-comandante estava usando uma camiseta com dizeres que anunciavam aos quatro ventos que era um membro da ANBU de Konoha em letras garrafais, também não experimentou culpa alguma por não fazer apresentações.

Por um instante, ocorreu-lhe que, se reunir a Sai e ao restante dos rapazes, talvez fosse mais sensato do que seguir Sakura até a saída do clube. Aqueles homens eram treinados para lhe darem cobertura. Mas certas missões tinham de ser conduzidas sozinho.

Saindo pelas portas do clube para o ar quente da noite, concedeu-se um momento para se adaptar à ausência do barulho. Nada melhor do que o silêncio, com um pouco dos sons do oceano ao fundo, para relaxar.

Sakura estava parada um pouco além da entrada do clube, no início da construção pintada de branco, onde um caminho de madeira se curvava na direção de um bosque. Com os punhos cerrados junto aos quadris, respirou fundo, ainda com os dentes cerrados, os olhos faiscando.

– Tem certeza de que quer tirar satisfações comigo em particular por insulto? – perguntou ele antes de lhe dar chance de dizer algo. Abriu seu sorriso mais charmoso para indicar que sabia o que o aguardava e que não protestaria contra a furiosa retaliação. – Não quer testemunhas?

– Na verdade, achei que você estava precisando tomar um pouco de ar. Você sabe, para tirar a idiotice causada por testosterona na sua cabeça antes que pudesse fazer um comentário ainda mais imbecil. – Então, com a fúria se dissipando dos seus olhos, Sakura riu.

Riu? Onde fora parar a raiva e indignação? Era como mercúrio, mudando tão depressa que ele tinha dificuldade em acompanhá-la.

E, Deus do céu, como era tentadora... Era sexy e divertida, dona de tanta energia que o fazia sentir-se vivo novamente. Não tinha certeza de que queria se sentir assim outra vez, contudo. Talvez fosse melhor ideia dar meia volta e tornar a entrar no clube. Ou procurar o telhado mais próximo para o caso de uma sáida de emergência.

– Não que você não mereça ouvir um sermão. – Ela deu de ombros, chamando a atenção involuntariamente para os braços bem torneados que dourara ao sol pela manhã na cachoeira. – Mas acho que é alguém que é esperto o bastante para saber que fez um comentário rude. Não deve tê-lo feito sem um bom motivo.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se como se esquivaria dessa.

– Acertei em cheio, não foi? Você está aborrecido com algo e aqui apareço eu, uma completa estranha, me intrometendo e especulando como se tivesse o direito de atrapalhar a sua privacidade. Assim, você me deu o troco. Nada mais natural.

– Você é de verdade?

– Por quê? Porque não tive um ataque de nervos? – Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e as pontas do cabelo curto roçaram-lhe os cantos do rosto. – Acha mesmo que as mulheres são fáceis de ser enquadradas em categorias?

– Acho que foi nesse ponto que entrei em apuros. – disse Sasuke pensativo. Ainda não acreditava muito na história de que não havia jogos envolvidos ali. Mas sentia-se estimulado o bastante para querer ver se ela era capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. – Quer dar uma caminhada?

Ela estreitou os olhos para observá-lo e, então, olhou para o caminho estreito de tábuas que levava à trilha do bosque. Mulheres sensatas não passeavam com estranhos e, portanto, Sasuke entendeu. Mas como havia uma festa acontecendo na clareira, o que parecia um casamento ou algo assim, Sakura deve ter concluído que havia gente o bastante ali para estar segura ao seu lado.

Ainda assim, lançou-lhe mais um olhar com um ar pensativo. Como se estivesse ponderando algo além da segurança. Por um momento, agiu como se houvesse o risco de ele tirar um machado de junto às costas, ou algo semelhante. Em seguida, ergueu o queixo e abriu um largo sorriso.

– Claro.

Tão logo chegaram ao trecho onde as tábuas de madeira davam lugar à terra macia, ela se apoiou num pé para retirar o sapato e, depois, fez o mesmo com o outro. Incerto sobre quando se tornara um cavalheiro, Sasuke segurou-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio. Seus dedos eram delicados, macios. Quentes e fortes.

Os tipos de dedos que produziriam sensações incríveis de encontro à sua pele nua. Baixando-lhe o zíper e envolvendo sua ereção. Acariciando, guiando...

Droga! Tão logo a viu descalça, não apenas recolheu a mão como colocou uma distância segura entre ambos. A mulher era uma tentação.

\- Não vai tirar o seu calçado também?

– Não. – A fim de pôr um fim na conversa, seguiu pela trilha, e os tênis afundaram na grama e um pouco de terra entrou pelo sapato. Não importava. Teve a sensação de que era melhor não se livrar de nenhuma peça sequer do seu vestuário.

Embora não tivesse a lábia de Sai nem seu rosto refinado, as mulheres sempre o haviam paquerado. Paquerar de volta era algo que sempre dependia de três coisas.

O momento certo. Se ele tivesse acabado de sair de uma missão e precisasse descarregar a energia acumulada. Ou se estivesse prestes a iniciar uma missão, o que lhe dava o pretexto incontestável para encerrar o breve relacionamento.

Química. Muitos dos rapazes com quem servira saíam com qualquer ser que se movesse. Para aumentar a quantidade de garotas na sua lista de conquistas, pela emoção barata, para massagear o ego. Por qualquer que fosse a razão. Sasuke não mantinha contagem de conquistas, não buscava emoções baratas, nem sentia a menor necessidade de massagear o ego. O que queria era química. Paixão. Algo quente e intenso, como era o restante de sua vida.

O mais importante a levar em conta, no entanto, nessa questão de envolvimentos, era a perspectiva de compromisso. Os anos de treinamento como shinobi haviam aguçado seus instintos, e os anos evitando compromisso lapidaram sua habilidade de discernir as intenções de uma mulher – mesmo que ela própria as desconhecesse.

O momento certo e a química não importavam nada se a perspectiva de compromisso da mulher fosse voltada para longo prazo.

A rosada deu um sorriso. Seus lábios cheios se curvaram de uma maneira maliciosa, sexy, e não importou o fato de não dirigir aquele sorriso instigante a ele. Seus músculos ainda se retesaram, os sentidos entraram em alerta e outra ereção surgiu. Sim, havia química de sobra entre ambos. Era o momento em que aquilo estava acontecendo e as assustadoras perspicácia e percepção dela que o preocupavam.

– Senti falta desse verde. – comentou Sakura após alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa pela trilha iluminada.

– Onde esteve?

– Em Nami. – Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar maroto, e seus olhos brilharam sob o luar. – Não dá para perceber pelo meu sotaque?

Antes do treinamento para ingressar na ANBU, Sasuke havia servido como criptógrafo. Em termos civis, um linguista. Falava linguagens ocultas fluentemente. E, vez ou outra, o seu próprio idioma de maneira decente.

– Conheço muitas pessoas de diversos lugares. – comentou. – De fato, a origem da maioria é mais fácil de identificar pelo sotaque. Mas você não tem nenhum.

– É mesmo? Não tenho nenhum sotaque?

Ele riu diante daquele tom afrontado.

– Sou um especialista. – assegurou. – Pode acreditar quando digo que você não tem sotaque.

Em seguida, talvez pelo fato de estar começando a se descontrair pela primeira vez desde que vira o hitai-ate de Naruto explodir, decidiu se exibir um pouco.

– Aposto que se mudou muito quando era criança. E não apenas por Konoha. A sua entonação é arredondada demais para ser puramente do País do Fogo. Mizu. Talvez Tsuchi?

Sakura ficou imóvel de repente, ciente da música alta da festa adiante na clareira, e pousou as mãos na cintura.

– Hideki foi à sua procura e disse algo a você hoje à tarde? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Sasuke riu. Não havia muitos meios de entretenimento numa base ninja no meio do nada e, assim, criara um jogo para adivinhar de onde os rapazes vinham. Naruto costumara chamá-lo de "Diga de onde é esse sotaque em dez palavras ou menos".

Seu riso dissipou-se. A lembrança não era mais tão dolorosa, porém. Talvez fosse a tranquilidade do bosque à noite, com o calor balsâmico ao redor. Ou a companhia.

– Seu irmão não me contou nenhum segredo seu. – garantiu. – Já falei, sou bom em sotaques.

– Você é astuto! – Ela soltou um riso, um som tão cativante e misterioso quanto o próprio vento. – Aposto que é uma habilidade valiosa. O seu trabalho está ligado a idiomas?

– Sim. – Mas Sasuke não queria falar sobre seu trabalho. Queria escapar disso no momento. Observou-a se aproximar de um lago, mergulhar os pés na água e chutá-la descontraidamente, espirrando gotas para cima. Como seria sentir-se tão livre? Tão à vontade consigo mesmo, com a vida? – E quanto a você. É psicóloga, ou algo assim?

– Como falei, astuto. – cumprimentou-o ela, enquanto chegavam perto do grupo de convidados da festa. Pessoas se espalhavam pela praia, dançando sob as luzes de tochas, mergulhando de roupa e tudo no mar... E em alguns casos, sem roupa alguma. – Sou médica e cientista, tenho uma especialização secundária em psicologia, na verdade. Mas não pratico.

– O que você faz?

– Até recentemente, eu trabalhava num laboratório particular em Nami como especialista em física acústica.

– É mesmo? – disse ele no mesmo tom admirado que ela própria havia usado antes.

Uma médica cientista? Com uma especialização secundária em psicologia? Procurou uma saída de emergência novamente, calculando que poderia deixar o bosque e estar a caminho de casa numa questão de um minuto.

– Sim. – confirmou ela num tom de certa reprimenda e com um riso. – Especializei-me em psicoacústica.

O que era aquilo? Conversa de divã? Ele se apoiou nos calcanhares por um instante, avaliando o efeito retardador que a terra teria em sua fuga.

– E Psicoacústica é... – perguntou hesitante.

– A definição técnica do estudo da percepção do som, medindo a reação psicológica e fisiológica a sons.

– Então, você faz pesquisas?

– Pesquisas, desenvolvimento de projetos – assentiu, dando de ombros antes de olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Minha pesquisa atual concentra-se em sanar problemas que interferem na saúde sexual e também em aumentá-la através de mensagens subliminares, programas de neurolinguística e tecnologia de ondas cerebrais.

Interessado, um tanto confuso e, uma vez que ela mencionou sexo, totalmente aberto ao assunto, Sasuke voltou a sossegar no lugar e disse num tom encorajador:

– Fale-me mais a respeito.

Pelo olhar divertido que Sakura lhe dirigiu, ficou claro que soube que parte queria que abordasse mais.

– Se empregada da maneira correta, a mensagem subliminar oferece a oportunidade de passar pelo fator crítico do cérebro e falar diretamente com o subconsciente. É onde as mudanças acontecem. Não apenas mudanças como a de uma pessoa parar de fumar, ou superar o vício em açúcar, por exemplo. Mas mudanças físicas reais. Quando o trauma ou o condicionamento são fortes demais para uma pessoa superar, a melhor maneira de se fazer mudanças é num nível subconsciente. Essa pode ser uma ferramenta bastante poderosa de ajuda a vítimas de abuso para que vençam bloqueios, corrijam disfunções sexuais, recubram a confiança emocional.

Levando em conta o entusiasmo na voz dela e a maneira como estava radiante, era evidente que ali estava uma mulher que tinha paixão pelo seu trabalho. Ele lhe lançou um olhar inquiridor.

– Está falando no uso do som como terapia psicológica?

– Sim. É algo mais profundo do que isso e deve se feito em conjunto com a psicoterapia em vez de substituí-la, mas você compreendeu a ideia geral da maneira correta.

Sasuke gostava de um pouco de música agradável durante o sexo quando possível, mas aquilo era um tanto peculiar. De qualquer modo, estava ficando excitado só em ouvi-la, com aquela voz um tanto rouca e repleta de paixão e entusiasmo – mesmo que fosse pala falar de trabalho, em vez de algo mais pessoal, como a evidente atração entre ambos.

– Como passou do campo da física acústica para o da saúde sexual? – indagou curioso.

– Enquanto eu estava estudando psicologia, fiz estágio numa clínica que ajudava vítimas de abuso. Era de cortar o coração – disse num tom sério, olhando para o lago. – Anos, vidas inteiras sofriam o impacto de um único acontecimento e, não importando quanto essas pessoas quisessem superar isso, ou quanto tenhamos tentado ajudá-las, havia coisas que a mente simplesmente não as deixava vencer.

Sasuke não disse nada. Não conseguiu. Sua própria mente estava voltando para a missão, para o último momento em que vira Naruto. Sakura tinha razão. Era extremamente difícil tirar certas coisas da mente.

– Estou deixando você entediado, não é? – Ela o olhou com uma expressão preocupada, e o luar cintilou sobre seus lábios cheios, agora curvados num ângulo inclinado, com um ar cabisbaixo.

– Ora, claro que não. Estou fascinado. Além do mais, gosto de mulher que tem esse entusiasmo pelo sexo. – Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Disse certo. O entusiasmo por sexo é sempre bem-vindo. – A voz de Sakura soou tão sedutora quanto a noite que envolvia aquele bosque.

– E quanto ao que eu disse errado?

Ela abriu um sorriso doce, com uma expressão de empatia e profunda compreensão que disse a ele que ali estava uma mulher que se importava realmente com os outros. Não apenas com seu trabalho. Mas com as pessoas, buscando meios de ajudá-las, de lhes tornar as coisas melhores.

E a julgara de certa forma intimidante pela maneira como captava tudo, mas era simplesmente perceptiva, a seu jeito espontâneo.

Tentando recobrar o controle sobre a libido e o súbito fogo que o consumia, Sasuke concentrou-se no cenário ao redor. Alguns metros antes da beira da água, um amontoado de grandes pedras marcava o fim da trilha. Acima das pedras que havia ao lado, uma ampla tenda branca abrigava a maior parte dos convidados da festa de casamento. Agora, uma música romântica ecoava dali e formava pequenas ondas na água parada.

– Gostaria de se sentar? – perguntou ele, fazendo um gesto na direção das pedras. – Ou já quer voltar?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, e ele desejou poder fazer isso no lugar dela. A pele acetinada reluziu, úmida, sob as pequeninas luzes brancas da tenda. Sabendo que, se a puxasse para si, como gostaria, estaria acabando com a noite, obrigou-se a ser paciente e deixá-la decidir.

– Podemos sentar por alguns minutos. – concordou Sakura, enfim. Aguardando que ela se acomodasse nas pedras lisas, observou-a ajeitar os sapatos no chão a seu lado, perguntou-se o que estaria pensando. O que a fizera decidir ficar.

– Então você adora seu trabalho. – comentou Sasuke, apoiando o quadril na pedra, de modo que ficou em parte de frente para ela e em parte de frente para a água. – Pelo que mais tem paixão?

Sakura brincou com folhas finas e altas do pouco de mato que crescia entre as pedras. Pareceu triste de repente, embora estivesse com os olhos baixos e ele não pudesse ter certeza. Mas foi como se tivesse lhe tocado em algum ponto sensível sem saber.

Antes que o assunto tomasse outro rumo, ela ergueu os olhos intensos para fitá-lo.

– Sabe, acho que não tenho tido paixão em relação a nada além do trabalho há um longo tempo. Aprendi bem cedo que a minha paixão exuberante por certas coisas na vida era um problema. Assim, canalizei-a. Foquei no mais importante. Primeiro, na escola, depois na minha carreira.

Suas palavras foram ditas num tom corriqueiro, mas tão triste. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um tolo por ter mergulhado em autocomiseração da maneira como fizera. Por ter tentado se esconder em vez de ter continuado a enfrentar a vida como ela.

Deveria lhe perguntar sobre o passado. Descobrir o que a magoara tanto, como superara isso. Confortá-la para lhe dar chance de desabafar.

Mas a simples ideia lhe pareceu mais dolorosa do que qualquer quantidade de munição ou de tortura por parte do inimigo poderia ter sido. Sentimentos, emoções, abrir o coração. Pareciam atitudes passivas. Era um homem de ação. Assim, passou para a segunda alternativa e a outra maneira de oferecer conforto. Seu corpo vibrou silenciosamente.

Ergueu-lhe a mão, admirado com sua suavidade. Dedos longos e esguios estremeceram. Viu-a respirar fundo enquanto retesava a mão e, então, erguia o queixo. O corpo dele reagiu prontamente, desafiando o controle que sempre mantinha com tanta facilidade.

– Dedicar-se apenas ao trabalho não é algo bom, não importando quanto uma pessoa goste do que faz. – comentou. – Deve dividir essa paixão. Espalhá-la entre outras coisas. Talvez um hobby.

– É bom ter um hobby. – concordou Sakura num tom manso, com uma expressão paciente e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Como se ele fosse o menino que a estivesse entretendo com suas palavras inteligentes. Não exatamente a imagem que quisera transmitir. - Mas acho que eu gostaria de ter paixão em relação a outras coisas também. – acrescentou, e suas palavras quase foram encobertas pelo som de uma coruja.

Ou seria o som do coração descompassado dele? Sakura se deu conta de que estava em apuros. Afundando depressa, até o pescoço, gritando por socorro.

Conhecia os sinais. O coração estava disparado e os pés formigavam, avisando-a a correr. A expectativa a envolvia por inteiro, deixando-a com o estômago em nós. Pairando entre o pavor e o desejo. A esperança e o medo se entrelaçavam, tornando-lhe impossível saber qual dos dois deferia seguir.

A mente gritava-lhe em alerta, mas o corpo desejava aquele homem. Com todo o ardor. Seus mamilos endureceram contra a frente do vestido, e um calor úmido espalhou-se entre suas coxas. Teve de fazer um tremendo esforço para não vencer a pequena distância entre ambos e se estreitar naqueles braços fortes, correr os lábios e a ponta da língua por seu pescoço másculo. Não tinha dúvida de que as sensações seriam fantásticas.

Contendo-se antes de se abanar com a mão para tentar esfriar a pele febril, lutou desesperadamente para manter o controle.

Era o momento de arranjar um pretexto e ir embora. Da maneira como as emoções formavam um turbilhão em seu íntimo, tinha poucos minutos para escapar antes de acabar sucumbindo. De fazer algo realmente estúpido. E passara muitos anos evitando incluir ações estúpidas ao seu repertório.

Orgulhava-se disso. Mas uma parte marota de sua mente sussurrou-lhe que havia sido boazinha por tempo demais. Merecia ser um pouco levada. Ao menos um pouquinho, de vez em quando.

Principalmente agora. Então, Sasuke inclinou-se para frente, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais próximos nas pedras onde estavam sentados. Ela arregalou os olhos. O pulso ficou tão acelerado que a deixou com a cabeça zonza.

– Sei que é cedo demais – disse ele numa voz um tanto rouca que a arrepiou de imediato –, mas preciso provar o gosto dos seus lábios.

Toda a racionalização anterior de Sakura se desvaneceu, junto com sua resistência. O desejo levou a melhor, percorrendo-a por inteiro.

Quando ele lhe roçou os lábios com os seus, não se preocupou com mais nada, nem com uma possível estupidez cometida, nem com o fato de estarem num lugar público.

O hálito de Sasuke era quente, seus lábios macios. Os dedos gentis que correram pela pele acetinada de seu ombro como um sussurro eram a doçura personificada. Sentiu-se como uma princesa de um conto de fadas sendo beijada pela primeira vez pelo príncipe.

E ele era incrível. De dar água na boca, roubar o fôlego, disparar o coração. Delicioso... E era evidente que não tinha o menor problema em ir em busca do que queria, compreendeu ela conforme as carícias em seu ombro nu se acentuaram. Estremeceu com o contato daqueles dedos firmes e hábeis em sua pele. Ficou com a respiração em suspenso quando ele deslizou a mão mais para baixo, roçando, mas não tocando realmente as curvas no início de um dos seios.

O coração batia tão forte que se admirava por não o estarem ouvindo. Queria muito aquele homem. Como nunca quisera tanto nenhum outro em sua vida. Havia se comportado durante anos demais. Sempre ponderara suas atitudes cuidadosamente, jamais magoando os outros. Mergulhara de cabeça na carreira, determinada a fazer algo na vida de que se orgulhasse.

Havia um homem que a queria em sua vida. Um homem bom, gentil, com quem podia conversar por horas a fio sem nenhum assunto do qual quisesse fugir.

Mas queria mais. Queria um homem que a mantivesse acordada a noite inteira gemendo de prazer. Que a enlouquecesse de desejo, que a levasse às nuvens como jamais sonhara. Queria orgasmos. Muitos, muitos orgasmos.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite. E aquela, compreendeu, era a chave. Uma noite de paixão e loucuras. Uma noite de sexo quente, delicioso, com um homem que satisfizesse cada desejo seu... Um homem que a fazia derreter.

Uma noite seria espetacular. Uma noite seria o bastante.

– Isto é loucura. – sussurrou contra os lábios sedutores de Sasuke.

– Concordo. – disse ele, traçando-lhe o contorno do lábio inferior com a língua e, então, mordiscando-o. Quando a ouviu soltar uma exclamação surpresa, deu-lhe um beijo mais suave. – Mas certas loucuras são deliciosas...

Sem dúvida. Sakura abraçou-o pelo pescoço, apoiando-se no peito sólido e musculoso dele, soltando um gemido de deleite. Aquele contato era bom demais...

Sasuke recuou, enfim, estudando-a com olhos intensos. Como se estivesse tentando enxergar dentro de seu coração, através de sua alma. Como se estivesse desvendando todos os seus segredos, descobrindo cada desejo.

Em seguida, abriu um sorriso sensual, satisfeito. Como se tivesse se dado conta de como tornar cada um daqueles desejos uma realidade.

Ali estava, de repente, uma perspectiva assustadora. E mais assustador ainda era o fato de saber que Sasuke era perfeitamente capaz daquilo.

Oh, como o queria. Ansiava por arrancar-lhe a roupa e correr as mãos por seu corpo rijo, viril. Por tocar, provar. Sentir. Oh, como queria senti-lo... Entregar-se com abandono às sensações naquela noite. Desfrutá-las. Viver.

– Já quis alguma coisa que sabia que não deveria ter? – perguntou numa voz quase inaudível sob o som da música no ar. Traçou-lhe os contornos do lábio inferior com a ponta do dedo e, então, com um suspiro, sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Algo que soube que era melhor nem sequer cogitar, mas que o deixou tentado demais?

– Não. - Devia ter imaginado. Sem poder evitar, Sakura soltou um riso e pousou a fronte no ombro dele, fechando os olhos. – Mas sei como é querer tanto alguém. – disse Sasuke numa voz tão séria e intensa que a fez erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele afagou-lhe o rosto com ternura e, então, afundou os dedos em seu cabelo rosa. Segurando-lhe a cabeça com gentileza, olhou-a nos olhos.

Sakura estremeceu, seu coração tornando a disparar. O olhar dele era hipnótico. Penetrante. O luar banhava-lhe o rosto másculo e bonito, dando-lhe um ar misterioso e quase mágico. Como se tivesse saído de uma das fantasias dela, enviado pelo universo como recompensa por ter sido uma boa menina por tanto tempo. Uma chance de ser levada apenas brevemente e, então, voltar ao seu comportamento exemplar.

Queria Sasuke, queria explorar aquela deliciosa e forte química que havia entre ambos. Ele afagou-lhe o couro cabeludo suave e sensualmente, com os dedos entrelaçando-se em seus fios. As sensações que a dominavam eram maravilhosas. O corpo vibrava, os sentidos estavam aguçados. Era como se cada toque fosse amplificado, excitando-a como nunca. Mais do que imaginara possível.

– Não acha melhor conversarmos sobre isto? – perguntou numa tentativa desesperada de ser prática e lógica. – Para termos certeza de que sabemos o que estamos fazendo?

– Querida, eu garanto que sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

Como se quisesse provar o que dizia, ou apenas silenciá-la, Sasuke segurou-lhe a nuca, posicionando-lhe o rosto em sua direção.

Entrelaçou a língua com a dela, exigindo uma resposta, encorajando-a a liberar toda a paixão.

Sakura abraçou-o ainda mais pelos ombros e sua mente desistiu da batalha para ser racional, deixando-se mergulhar nos prazeres oferecidos. Para que ficar conversando a respeito? Quem precisava de mais esclarecimentos quando a comunicação entre seus corpos era mais do que clara?

Nirvana sexual, era o que o corpo dele prometia. O dela só pôde responder com expectativa.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Obrigada pelos comentários, tô feliz que estejam gostando! Por isso resolvi adiantar o capítulo! O que acharam?

Beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Quatro**

Sasuke passara boa parte da vida sob pressão. Lapidara seu corpo para torná-lo uma arma forte, potente, pronta para enfrentar e vencer qualquer perigo.

Teve certeza de que jamais se sentira tão fora de controle quanto no momento. Era como se Sakura tivesse se tornado um súbito vício que não conseguia largar.

– É tão bom tocar você. – suspirou ela, segurando-lhe os ombros e, então, deslizando as mãos por seus músculos bem definidos para lhe sentir os contornos dos bíceps. – Você é tão forte. Grande.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – disse ele com um riso rouco.

– Então me mostre. – desafiou-o Sakura. Usando as unhas, percorreu-lhe os braços e ombros com suavidade e o puxou mais para junto de si.

Ele soltou um grunhido por causa das carícias e da demonstração de iniciativa. Aquela era uma mulher que indubitavelmente sabia o que queria e não deixava que timidez a impedisse de obter nada. Havia algo mais sexy? Ainda assim, era melhor que fossem a algum outro lugar. Uma vez que vivia na base ANBU e estava atualmente de licença, ficara na casa de Sai. Portanto, essas opções estavam descartadas. Um hotel parecia algo vulgar naquelas circunstâncias. A casa dela?

Sakura se inclinou para frente, pressionando os seios suavemente em seu peito para lhe depositar beijos delicados ao longo do maxilar. Quando chegou à orelha e lhe mordiscou o lóbulo, seu hálito quente o fez soltar outro grunhido.

Ele não conseguiria se controlar até terem encontrado algum lugar. Precisava tê-la. Ali mesmo. Agora.

Estreitando os olhos, observou o lago escuro. As chances de serem apanhados eram mínimas. Para diminuí-las ainda mais, levantou-se e ergueu-a nos braços consigo.

– Uau! – exclamou ela ofegante, abraçando-o automaticamente pelo pescoço.

Sasuke estreitou-a junto a seu peito e contornou as pedras, carregando-a até as sombras além, longe do alcance de possíveis olhares curiosos.

– Assim está melhor. – disse satisfeito quando a formação de pedras bloqueou a festa, as luzes e os convidados. Sentou-a com gentileza numa das pedras do outro lado, cuja altura lhe deixou os seios ao alcance da boca. Colocou-se entre as pernas dela, exatamente onde queria estar. – Perfeito.

Antes que Sakura pudesse comentar algo, ou pior, protestar, tomou-lhe os lábios com um novo beijo. Tinha um gosto tão doce. E um perfume delicioso, com uma nota qualquer de morangos.

Repousou as mãos nos joelhos dela por um momento, aquecendo-lhe a pele antes de subir e lhe acariciar as coxas. Viu-a estremecer, ficar com a respiração em suspenso. Como era sexy... E tinha uma pele tão macia.

Era como a sua válvula de escape. Quando a tocava, tudo em sua mente se desvanecia. Todos os pensamentos sombrios, o vazio. Era como se o frio e a desolação do mês anterior desaparecessem. Em vez disso, tinha um único foco de interesse. Prazer. Senti-lo. Proporcioná-lo.

E mantê-la totalmente concentrada naquela paixão entre ambos, para que não pensasse em deixá-la diminuir. Porque tinha certeza de que, se ela o parasse, acabaria perdendo a cabeça e bancando o tolo com uma estupidez qualquer. Como implorar. Prosseguindo com o beijo voluptuoso, entrelaçou a língua com a dela numa cadência erótica, afagando-lhe as pernas sob o vestido. Segurou-lhe a parte detrás da coxa, ajeitando-a sobre a pedra onde estava sentada para que as pernas repousassem junto aos seus quadris. Com a ponta dos dedos, contornou-lhe a beirada da calcinha de maneira provocante. Primeiro, mais junto à coxa e, então, avançando, até lhe chegar perto do centro da feminilidade, com movimentos circulares, lentos. A um dado momento, quando seus dedos desceram mais uma vez, insinuou-os sob o elástico da calcinha. Adorou a maneira como a sentiu estremecer, retesando os músculos, expectante por seu toque, mas suas carícias ainda não se tornaram tão íntimas.

Percebia quanto estava ofegante, provavelmente com o coração disparado, tomada por um desejo que se refletia no ardor com que correspondia ao seu beijo. Enquanto lábios estimulavam e as línguas se encontravam com puro erotismo, ficou evidente que ambos lutavam para manter o controle. Ela lhe instigava um desespero que nunca sentira antes. Tinha um gosto que ia além das palavras. Tão delicioso e incrível...

E seu corpo curvilíneo o atraía como nunca, seu calor envolvendo-o. Precisava de mais. Tinha de senti-la. Insinuou os dedos novamente sob o elástico da calcinha e, dessa vez, desfez o pequeno laço na lateral que a mantinha no lugar. Puxou-a.

Sakura soltou um gemido abafado quando a calcinha deslizou por suas pernas, enquanto Sasuke a mudava de posição sobre a pedra para livrá-la da minúscula peça. Ansiando por tocá-la, ele colocou a calcinha no bolso de trás do jeans. Sem demora, entreabriu-lhe as pernas e voltou a buscar-lhe as partes mais secretas e, enfim, mergulhou os dedos em seu calor úmido. Com os movimentos, a saia do vestido subira, expondo-lhe o corpo tentador a seu olhar ávido enquanto a tocava. Era uma visão deliciosa. Tentando-o, excitando-o ainda mais.

Não tinha o poder e nem queria resistir à tentação quando surgia na forma de Sakura. Querendo ver-lhe a reação, fitou-a nos olhos quando lhe encontrou o ponto mais sensível. O gemido abafado dela o encheu de tanto prazer quanto o seu próprio toque. Ela arqueou os quadris, como se quisesse intensificar a pressão da massagem. Sempre disposto a deixar uma dama feliz, ele fez exatamente isso. Sakura soltou um gemido em meio a um suspiro entrecortado, em meio ao beijo ardente que trocavam, e estendeu as mãos, afagando o peito dele devagar, sentindo os contornos dos músculos, fazendo-o desejar livrar-se da roupa para ver o que faria em seguida.

Seu toque era perfeito. A medida certa de delicadeza e pressão enquanto descia mais as mãos, ao longo do abdome musculoso dele. Sasuke conteve a respiração, querendo que ela descesse mais, que o tocasse com a mesma intimidade com que a estava tocando. Que dessem o máximo de prazer um ao outro.

Deixou-lhe os lábios por um momento, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço macio, sentindo-lhe a fragrância agradável do cabelo, ficando cada vez mais excitado enquanto seu toque se prolongava.

– Você é uma delícia... – sussurrou, beliscando-lhe suavemente o clitóris intumescido. Foi como disparar um gatilho. O corpo inteiro dela se retesou, a respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante.

Sasuke podia apostar que ela se tornava quase insaciável uma vez que o fogo do desejo se alastrava. O bastante para saborear ao máximo tudo que ele tinha a oferecer, para desfrutar cada instante, para lidar com a intensidade do próprio apetite sexual que o dominava.

Sakura estava em brasa. Tomada por uma paixão incrível, excitada como nunca. Deixando a cabeça pender, recostou-a na rocha que havia atrás, enquanto ele a penetrava com um e, depois, dois dedos, escorregando-os habilmente por seu calor úmido.

Estava a mercê de Sasuke, que controlava a intensidade do seu prazer, que o aumentava mais e mais. Oh, sim, mais prazer. Mais.

Ela pressionou o corpo contra a mão dele e seus quadris ondularam, arqueando-se, para acentuar ainda mais os movimentos de seus dedos. Ofegante, com a mente rodopiando, fechou os olhos e concentrou todo o seu ser no toque experiente de Sasuke. Nas sensações que lhe proporcionava. O cheiro fresco do bosque se mesclou à colônia máscula e sutil dele, fazendo com que tudo parecesse ainda mais surreal.

E a excitasse ainda mais. Os ruídos das pessoas festejando, do outro lado das pedras, causou-lhe nervosismo, a preocupação com a possibilidade de alguém ir naquela direção acrescentou uma nova dimensão às sensações. Estranhamente, a noção do perigo a deixou eufórica e a fez sentir-se ainda mais ousada.

Jamais fora exibicionista. Nunca lhe atraíra a ideia de ser beijada em público e muito menos a de ter orgasmos onde alguém pudesse flagrá-la a qualquer momento. Mas aquilo era...

Deus do céu. A respiração ficou acelerada enquanto Sasuke a estimulava habilmente com seus dedos. Sensações abrasadoras percorriam seu corpo, dando-lhe a impressão de que se desfazia em lava incandescente. Mal conseguia pensar com clareza agora e manter o fôlego. Todo seu ser se concentrava em Sasuke. Em seus dedos, na pressão.

Oh, sim, na pressão. Aflita para que ele se sentisse tão bem quanto a estava fazendo sentir-se, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos, enquanto a afagava com deliciosa intimidade, e correu as mãos por seus ombros e braços musculosos. Era um corpo incrível. Uma obra de arte.

Queria tocá-lo por inteiro, explorar-lhe os contornos másculos, deliciar a si mesma e a ele com tudo que pudesse lhe oferecer. Mas recostada com abandono naquela rocha, não tinha forças para se mover agora. Não enquanto Sasuke estava lhe dando tanto prazer com seus dedos experientes. Estava tão concentrada nisso que mal notou que ele insinuou a outra mão por baixo do seu vestido em direção aos seios, só percebendo quando segurou um e o apertou para lhe sentir a maciez.

– Oh, Sasuke... – sussurrou ofegante, inebriada, olhando para as estrelas brilhantes acima com a visão turva.

Sasuke esfregou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar. As sensações de deleite explodiram entre o clitóris e o seio com incrível intensidade. Com um gesto ágil, ele lhe abriu o fecho dianteiro do sutiã sob o vestido solto. As alças deslizaram pelos braços dela e, detestando a sensação de confinamento, puxou o sutiã aberto depressa pelo lado de um dos braços e o deixou cair no chão, sem se importar onde pararia.

Segurou, então, a cabeça de Sasuke com ambas as mãos, guiando-o para si. Viu o brilho febril do desejo em seus olhos negros por um instante antes de beijá-lo na boca com sofreguidão, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Beijando-a com idêntico ardor, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua, ele manteve o mesmo ritmo nas carícias que lhe ministrava por baixo do vestido vaporoso. Com uma das mãos lhe estimulava o seio, girando o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador e, com a outra, lhe explorava o centro da feminilidade na mesma cadência. Os dedos moveram-se mais depressa por seu calor úmido e escorregadio, penetrando, massageando o clitóris, até que Sakura achou que iria desfalecer de tanto prazer.

O clímax que a arrebatou foi tão intenso que não pôde conter um grito extasiado. Ciente de que havia gente mais além na clareira, esforçou-se para conter mais gritos e gemidos, conseguindo abafá-los.

Tudo à volta rodopiou: sua cabeça, as estrelas, o deleite que envolvia seu corpo.

Antes que pudesse se recobrar, antes que os espasmos que a percorreram cessassem, Sasuke se moveu. Ela percebeu vagamente o som de um invólucro sendo aberto enquanto ele se preparava.

Suas coxas se entreabriram como que por vontade própria, como se implorassem por senti-lo por inteiro naquela mesma posição.

Em vez disso, porém, Sasuke segurou-a, erguendo-a da pedra e virando-se ao mesmo tempo, de maneira que foi ele a recostar-se na rocha.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação surpresa e, então, deliciada, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Abraçou-o pela cintura com as pernas ainda trêmulas depois do êxtase fabuloso.

Com suas mãos grandes e fortes, ele segurou-a pelas nádegas, posicionando-a. A ponta aveludada da rija masculinidade tocou-lhe a parte mais sensível, ansiando por avançar.

– Preparada para um pouco de paixão? – perguntou rouco.

– Claro. – Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço na expectativa do que prometia ser fantástico. – Porque até agora tudo foi brando demais.

Ele deu uma risada descontraída que a fez sentir-se ainda melhor do que até então.

Em seguida, penetrou-a, lenta e firmemente. Ela estivera enganada. Nada poderia tê-la feito sentir-se melhor. Foi como se cada célula nervosa se movesse e se concentrasse entre suas pernas e cada sensação de seu corpo estivesse ligada ao deleite produzido pelas longas arremetidas dele.

Sasuke se movia devagar, com o corpo ondulando apenas ligeiramente. As mãos grandes e quentes que seguravam as nádegas dela com firmeza intensificavam as sensações, as pontas dos dedos roçando-lhe a pele sensível na parte mais interna com estimulante intimidade.

– Você vai gozar para mim – disse Sasuke numa voz tensa, quase torturada, enquanto suas arremetidas se tornavam mais e mais rápidas. Frenéticas.

Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Sakura foi arrebatada por um clímax intenso instantaneamente. Sussurrando o nome dele sem parar, ofegando, entregou-se a um prazer tão absoluto que não houve lugar para mais nada. O brilho das estrelas acima ofuscou-se, o murmúrio do oceano desvaneceu-se, deixando-a ciente apenas do deleite que se espalhou por seu corpo.

Quando, enfim, voltou das nuvens, encontrou os olhos intensos e pretos de Sasuke estudando-a, enquanto prosseguia com as arremetidas ritmadas e foi tomada por imenso contentamento. Ele era tão incrível…

Estava magnífico, no auge da excitação, ofegando, mas parecendo determinado a prolongar o prazer de ambos ao máximo possível. Embora o ninho de amor improvisado de ambos ficasse na beira de um lago, próximo a uma trilha e de uma festa de casamento, Sakura teve a sensação de estar num mundo mágico. Como se aquele lado das pedras os abrigasse da realidade cotidiana. De repercussões ou escolhas. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, dando-lhe espaço para cobrir seu pescoço de beijos molhados.

Foi como se ele estivesse mudando o cenário de escaldante para quente, levando-a de volta ao mundo real, à plena consciência. Ao ar morno da noite, ao som das ondas. Ao contato de suas mãos nos ombros dele, tão largos e sólidos sob suas palmas. E à ereção tão rija e latejante dentro de si.

– Mais algum? – murmurou para provocá-lo.

– Pelo menos, mais uns dois. – prometeu ele, ofegante, mantendo o mesmo ritmo de seu corpo.

Sakura soltou um riso eufórico. Duvidava. Não se imaginava tendo mais dois orgasmos tão cedo. Mas Sasuke a estava possuindo com tamanha dedicação que ansiou para que lhe provasse que estava equivocada...

– Está contando vantagem. – provocou, afagando-lhe o cabelo rente à nuca.

– Segure-se firme. A prova está a caminho...

Sem deixar de apoiá-la pelas nádegas, inclinou a cabeça e encontrou-lhe o mamilo através do tecido fino do vestido, sugando-o com vontade. Sakura estremeceu e soltou gemidos entrecortados repetidamente, ao mesmo ritmo das arremetidas de Sasuke.

A tensão se formou novamente num crescendo, e ela cedeu ao poder que ele tinha sobre seu corpo. Não havia dúvida de que ali estava um homem que adorava um desafio e, se lhe prometera mais dois orgasmos, ora ela os desfrutaria de bom grado!

Ele prosseguiu em seu intento, mordiscando-lhe agora um mamilo e depois o outro através da seda molhada do vestido. Sakura deixou a cabeça pender para trás mais uma vez, como se flutuasse no ar. Os mamilos estavam túmidos, latejantes, e as sensações espalharam-se dali até as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Longos espasmos percorreram seu corpo em onda após onda de deleite.

– Esse foi um. – disse Sasuke, ofegando, triunfante. Enquanto Sakura se recuperava de mais um mergulho vertiginoso no êxtase, deu-se conta de que ele estava dando todas as cartas. E não era algo ruim, uma vez que não podia se queixar de quanto havia sido beneficiada... Mas não era do tipo passiva e tinha as suas próprias cartas na manga. Queria que ele fosse arrebatado pelo mesmo prazer que estava lhe proporcionando. Repetidamente também. Queria enlouquecê-lo, fazê-lo gemer seu nome sem parar, levá-lo a um ponto em que não teria como manter o controle. Nem que tentasse. Queria senti-lo explodir de prazer, saber que o deixava tão louco por ela quanto ficava por ele.

Mas na atual posição em que estava, não havia muita alternativa, pois, caso se movesse ou se inclinasse para tentar usar as mãos ou os lábios, poderia acabar caindo sentada na areia. Ou pior, atrapalharia a posição perfeita que ele encontrara em que lhe afagava o clitóris com seu membro a cada arremetida que dava.

Só podia contar com os quadris, que ele segurava. Ainda assim... Recorrendo aos exercícios de pilates que fazia três vezes por semana, contraiu os músculos internos e flexionou os glúteos para poder segurá-lo com firmeza enquanto deslizava dentro dela.

Sasuke soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. De agradável surpresa. E um grunhido satisfeito. Sua arremetida seguinte foi forte e profunda. Então, deu um gemido abafado e não pôde mais manter o controle.

Oh, então pensara que podia resistir, não era? Sakura abriu um sorriso malicioso. E tornou a contrair os músculos em torno dele, dessa vez ondulando os quadris.

Os movimentos a levaram a mais um orgasmo e foi o quanto bastou para que, enfim, Sasuke também se entregasse com abandono ao próprio êxtase.

Deu arremetidas rápidas, frenéticas. Um prazer intenso dominou-os simultaneamente, seus corpos se movendo como um só.

Sakura deixou a cabeça desabar no ombro dele e os músculos de suas pernas ficaram trêmulos demais para que conseguisse continuar o abraçando pela cintura. Assim, desceu-as, até que os dedos tocaram a areia macia. Sentia-se como se tivesse corrido numa maratona, recebido uma massagem corporal completa e se entupido de chocolate, tudo de uma só vez.

Totalmente incrível... Sasuke se moveu um pouco, mas não a soltou. Os sons da música, das vozes da festa de casamento na praia foram carregadas até ambos pelo ar da noite, acima do murmúrio das ondas.

Subitamente, a realidade voltou com grande impacto, penetrando nas brumas do deleite sexual. Fez com que Sakura ficasse ciente de que estava praticamente nua, embora o vestido mantivesse sua decência intacta. De que acabara de ter vários orgasmos acompanhados de gemidos incontroláveis com um quase estranho, num lugar público, com um grupo de pessoas festejando não muito longe dali. Deus do céu, o que estivera pensando? Aonde fora parar o seu bom senso? E por que não tinha dúvida de que, havendo escolha, teria feito tudo novamente? O que isso dizia a seu respeito? E tomada por repentina encabulação, contraiu mentalmente o rosto e não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que Sasuke estaria pensando a seu lado. Além de se sentir grato por um sexo esplêndido?

Sentindo frio de repente, embora a temperatura não tivesse mudado, soltou-se do abraço. Incapaz de encará-lo, esfregou os braços com ambas as mãos e olhou demoradamente ao redor à procura da sua roupa de baixo.

– Bem, acho que você cumpriu o que prometeu. – disse numa voz tão trêmula quanto seu riso. Teria passado as mãos pelo cabelo, mas depois de submetido à brisa do lago e às mãos de Sasuke, achou que devia estar mais volumoso que o de um espantalho. Limitou-se a entrelaçar os dedos.

Sobressaltou-se quando Sasuke pousou as mãos em seus braços. Olhou-lhe o rosto automaticamente, encontrando-lhe o olhar. Acalentada pela tranquila afeição que viu naqueles olhos pretos, sentiu parte da tensão se dissipar. Por que estava envergonhada? Por causa de sexo saudável entre duas pessoas que o partilhavam de mútuo acordo? Sentiu súbita impaciência em relação às inibições atípicas e tolas que a haviam dominado.

E desejou que essa impaciência fosse o bastante para afastá-las. Sasuke soltou-lhe um dos braços e ergueu a mão para lhe traçar o contorno do lábio inferior com o polegar. Uma carícia gentil seguida de imediato por um beijo igualmente gentil. Quando recuou um pouco, ela suspirou.

– Eu diria que ambos cumprimos o que prometemos um ao outro. – disse num tom manso.

Provavelmente, as palavras não foram destinadas a tranquilizá-la, nem tiveram uma intenção específica, mas Sakura sentiu-se mais tranquila assim mesmo. Deram-lhe a sensação boa de que Sasuke não fazia mau juízo a seu respeito e de que ele saíra de seu normal tanto quanto ela própria.

– Acho que sim. – Ela, enfim, abriu um sorriso largo, já livre da tensão anterior e dominada por uma onda de alegria. – Talvez você queira entrar de volta no clube para encontrar aquele amigo com quem falou rapidamente, não é?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa por ouvir a resposta. Sasuke não a fez esperar demais.

– Não. Mas podemos entrar e tomar um drinque se você quiser. – Sasuke não se mostrou muito entusiasmado, mas não a soltou e, portanto, ela deduziu que não estava muito animado pelo drinque, mas não tinha nada contra a companhia.

Respirou fundo. Tinha dito a si mesma "apenas uma noite". E já havia provado que não era uma garota casta que precisava de um anel de noivado para uma noite de sexo quente – ora, nem mesmo de um jantar! Assim, não havia nada que a impedisse de desfrutar a sua noite inteira.

– Quer ir até o meu apartamento? – sugeriu. – Teremos que andar um pouco.

Um sorriso vagaroso e sexy curvou os lábios de Sasuke. Do tipo que lhe iluminava os olhos e fazia com que Sakura quisesse abraçá-lo com força porque era irresistível.

– Estou em boa forma. – Soltando-a, ele tirou a calcinha dela do bolso do jeans e a estendeu. – Acho que vai querer isto. Guardei-a no bolso para que não ficasse cheia de terra.

– Ora, você é um autêntico cavalheiro. – sorriu ela, pegando a calcinha de renda branca.

– Você já sabe disso. E gosto de pensar que as únicas marcas que vai ter nas suas coxas são da minha barba de um dia.

Sakura prendeu o fôlego. O coração disparou. E seu corpo, que deveria estar saciado o bastante para durar um longo tempo, vibrou.

– Então, vamos ver se podemos fazer com que isso aconteça logo. – Sakura vestiu rapidamente a calcinha e estendeu a mão.

Quando Sasuke a segurou e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos, ela deu início a um mantra mentalmente: Uma noite, uma noite, uma noite.

Uma noite e tanto.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eu sei, eu sei, sumi, né? Sinto muito, nem vou dar muitas desculpas porque AGORA EU VOLTEI! E vim pra terminar essa fic e A Proposta. E de quebra, vou lançar outra! HAHAHAHA

Aguardem! s2

Comentem muuuito para que eu não suma de novo, ok? Quero ver vocês reabilitarem esses dedos nos reviews! KKK

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

 **#JehSanti**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 _Todos os lugares que Sasuke olhava estavam desertos. Explosões de chakra disparavam à sua volta, faiscantes e altas. A missão de resgate rápido não tinha transcorrido conforme o planejado. Sem problemas. Os ninjas estavam sempre preparados. Ele enviou uma mensagem pelo rádio para reportar a emboscada, enquanto Naruto e Sai tiravam o lançador de foguetes do receptáculo._

– Toc, toc. – Naruto abriu um largo sorriso. Sasuke sentou-se abruptamente na cama. Um punho se ergueu furiosamente, o outro desceu até a altura do quadril em busca da kunai. Mas o quadril estava nu.

Assim como o restante dele. Estremecendo, limpou o suor que escorria por sua testa e concentrou-se em se situar rapidamente.

Nu. Numa cama. Com um corpo feminino sexy e quente aninhado sob o lençol junto ao seu. O sol ao amanhecer se filtrava pela janela sem cortinas. Além de uma cômoda larga, de uma pilha de caixas de mudança e da cama de casal onde estavam, não havia mais nada no quarto.

O apartamento de Sakura. Onde ele se encontrava havia dois dias incríveis, repletos de sexo e erotismo. Virou a cabeça para o lado. Ela estava deitada sobre o lençol de cetim onde havia desabado após a mais recente explosão de paixão de ambos. Com o rosto para baixo e os fios rosados espalhados ao redor, deixando-lhe apenas parte da tatuagem de rosa no ombro à mostra, estava profundamente adormecida. Levando em conta que haviam dormido talvez um total de seis das cinquenta e duas horas anteriores, não era de admirar.

Mas sentia-se gratificado. Precisando de ar fresco e de espaço após o pesadelo, saiu da cama silenciosamente e, pegando o jeans, deixou o quarto. Contornou caixas de mudança, ainda enfileiradas e etiquetadas junto à parede da sala de estar. Não estivera brincando ao dizer que acabara de se mudar de Nami. A maior parte de suas coisas, exceto por algumas peças grandes de mobília, ainda estava empacotada.

Calculava que ela devia ter se mudado para ali uma ou duas semanas antes. A maioria das mulheres não teria aberto as caixas, pendurado as cortinas e enchido o apartamento de objetos pessoais àquela altura?

Não que houvessem conversado muito, mas ficara com a impressão, durante um dos intervalos de descanso entre as ardentes sessões de sexo, que Sakura não estava com pressa para se instalar ali. Por quê? Estaria sentindo falta de Nami? Não era fã do verde de Konoha? Sabia que ela já morara ali antes, mas não em que época. O que a levara a partir? O emprego seria o bastante para fazê-la ficar dessa vez?

E por que ele se importava tanto? Importar-se, querer saber se ela estava ali havia muito tempo, curiosidade sobre seu passado, presente e futuro. Eram todas coisas que estavam fora dos seus limites. Eram péssimas ideias para um homem que jogava roleta russa para viver.

Atravessando o piso cerâmico mexicano da sala de estar, contornou a mesa de jantar com passos silenciosos e foi até a pequena cozinha, que ficava separada apenas por um balcão. Os únicos objetos visíveis eram uma cafeteira elétrica, uma panela e duas taças para vinho. Inclinou-se na pia e meteu a cabeça debaixo da torneira, deixando que a água fria dissipasse o remanescente de náusea que o sonho ruim causara.

Não havia usado sexo para amortecer as lembranças, mas, se tivesse sido o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso, com certeza não teria adiantado de nada. Sacudindo a água do cabelo, usou uma folha de papel-toalha para enxugar o rosto e olhou pela janela para o pequeno jardim abaixo, na área comum do prédio baixo. Flores coloridas de aspecto tropical desabrochavam entre as folhagens, inocentes e convidativas.

Sentiu-se feliz, vivo e tomado por um peculiar contentamento em relação a Sakura. Ela o fazia rir. Ao observá-la nas poucas vezes em que dormira, fora dominado por uma espécie de paz que o deixara assustado. Seu corpo curvilíneo era um mar de prazeres, em que queria mergulhar e explorar repetidamente.

Mas seu lugar não era ali. Era avesso a relacionamentos, para começar. E, embora Sakura tivesse dado a entender que também não estava em busca de um relacionamento, era o tipo de mulher que desejaria ter um. Ou talvez o tipo de mulher com o qual ele conseguia associar relacionamentos.

Deveria voltar à base da ANBU dali há dois dias. Era provável que estivesse fora do país em mais uma missão antes do final da semana seguinte. E ela não queria envolvimentos com shinobis. Ao menos quando eram sinceros o bastante para deixá-la saber que eram ninjas antes que houvesse algum tipo de envolvimento, pensou ele com uma pontada de culpa.

Era tempo de pôr um fim naquilo. De dizer adeus e voltar à vida real. Desviou os olhos do jardim abaixo e pousou-o em suas mãos. Mãos que poucas horas antes haviam explorado e acariciado o delicioso corpo de Sakura por inteiro. Que eram tão competentes com uma shuriken quanto para fazê-la gemer e suspirar com um esplêndido orgasmo. Mãos que eram armas.

Recordou a dor profunda no rosto da mãe de Naruto durante o funeral. Seu único consolo era o de que ninguém ficaria tão arrasado se ele próprio acabasse parando num caixão coberto por uma bandeira. O irmão era a única pessoa da família que tinha e, num caso desses, ele provavelmente não teria tempo o bastante para comparecer. Era melhor desse jeito.

Era melhor não se envolver com ninguém. Não pedir a ninguém que corresse o risco de se afeiçoar, de acabar tendo de enfrentar a dor.

Era mais fácil.

 **xxx**

Sakura acordou com um misto de gemido e suspiro baixo e se espreguiçou languidamente. Cada pedacinho de seu corpo vibrava de satisfação. Mal podia se mover nem sequer sabia se já queria despertar. Só que, dormindo, acabava perdendo toda a diversão. E, com toda a certeza, gostava de se divertir nos braços de Sasuke.

Com mais um suspiro contente, virou-se de costas, afastou o cabelo do rosto e olhou para o restante da imensa cama. Estava vazia.

Franziu a testa. Onde estava Sasuke? Seu cinto ainda estava em cima da cômoda, e os sapatos, junto à porta. Devia ir procurá-lo, mas precisava ficar um pouco a sós. Devia descobrir por que se sentia tão vazia ao acordar e não vê-lo ao seu lado.

Era tolice, disse a si mesma. O que haviam partilhado fora apenas uma aventura de uma noite que acabara se estendendo um pouco. Ela não se tornaria um clichê começando a desejar que ele quisesse algo mais. Ambos tinham deixado claro que não era o que queriam. E não se perdoaria se fosse a responsável por romper esse pacto. Era evidente que, caso Sasuke tivesse mudado de ideia, ela também não diria "não".

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente, tentou desembaraçar algumas das mechas emaranhadas, desejando também conseguir desanuviar a mente, dissipar a confusão. Queria que seus pensamentos voltassem a ficar ordenados da maneira como tinha de ser.

E se os dois conversassem? Mas havia notado que Sasuke não era do tipo que gostava muito de conversar. Talvez porque seus lábios tenham ficado tão ocupados fazendo outras coisas. Coisas deliciosas... Que levaram a um prazer indescritível.

Oh, alto lá! Sakura se abanou profusamente. Hora do banho. Talvez a água fresca acalmasse seus pensamentos, e seu corpo, para que pudesse recobrar a concentração.

Descendo da cama com menos elegância do que o costume, contraiu o rosto por causa da deliciosa sensibilidade entre suas coxas. Ao que parecia, seus exercícios na academia de ginástica não serviam para tonificar músculos sexuais. Os poucos passos até o banheiro fizeram com que novas pontadas de prazer a percorressem. E, essas, servindo de lembrete para a razão de tomá-lo. Tratou de ingerir o seu anticoncepcional. Antes de entrar no chuveiro, viu seu reflexo no espelho.

O cabelo era como um halo rosado, emoldurando um rosto que quase resplandecia com os remanescentes do êxtase. Os lábios estavam um tanto inchados, as pálpebras pesadas. A pele inteira do torso e mais abaixo, fora do alcance visual do espelho, estava avermelhada devido ao contato da barba por fazer de Sasuke. Era prova de que não havia uma só parte de seu corpo que ele não tivesse beijado. Reverenciado. Acariciado de maneiras sobre as quais apenas havia lido. Prova do incrível prazer que lhe proporcionara.

Arrepiando-se por inteiro, ela ligou o chuveiro, não preocupando-se em regulá-lo para que água saísse quente.

Meia hora e vários arrepios depois, voltou ao quarto e franziu a testa. Por que Sasuke ainda não entrara? Não que se julgasse tão irresistível que ele não conseguisse ficar com as mãos longe nem por pouco tempo, mas...

Encaminhou-se até a sala de estar que ainda não tinha um ar familiar e deu-se conta da tensão que se formou em seus ombros. Ele estava sentado junto à mesa de jantar, lendo o jornal com os pés descalços apoiados numa cadeira. Bem, se estava descalço, não se preparara para sair correndo a qualquer momento, certo?

– Olá. – Sasuke dobrou o jornal e sorriu. Foi amistoso o bastante, mas, de repente, Sakura sentiu-se como se tivesse voltado para debaixo da água fria do chuveiro. – Achei que deveria deixar você dormir um pouco. Deve estar fatigada.

– É muita gentileza sua. – Ela fechou melhor o cinto do robe de seda e se adiantou mais pela sala. Devia beijá-lo? Agir de maneira casual? Não soube ao certo. – Mas você também não dormiu muito. Não está cansado?

– Estou acostumado a dormir pouco.

Por causa do trabalho? Por não gostar de dormir?

– Por quê?

Sasuke levantou-se e deu de ombros com um sorriso antes de estreitá-la em seus braços.

– Bom dia. – murmurou e, então, beijou-a nos lábios. Sakura se esqueceu por completo da sua pergunta. Droga, se esqueceu até do próprio nome naqueles momentos em que ele entrelaçou a língua com a sua numa voluptuosa cadência.

– Está com fome? – perguntou-lhe ele, enfim, de encontro aos lábios.

– Com fome?

– Sim. Estou faminto. Achei melhor esperar para preparar algo para nós. Está pronta para comer?

– Hum, claro. – Ela permaneceu no lugar, um tanto confusa, enquanto ele lhe deu um beijo breve na ponta do nariz e, então, soltou-a para se encaminhar à cozinha ao lado.

Seria ótimo fazerem uma refeição juntos, disse a si mesma seguindo-o, pois teriam a chance de partilhar também algum tempo que não estivesse ligado a sexo.

Assim que a viu se aproximar, ele lhe fez um sinal para que voltasse.

– Vá se sentar e relaxe. Leia o jornal. Eu cuido disto.

Um homem que cozinhava e não esperava ajuda? Ora, ora... Surpresa demais para protestar, Sakura girou nos calcanhares e foi se sentar no sofá da sala anexa. Continuou sem palavras. Ele a havia mandado embora da própria cozinha. Para cozinhar para ela. Devia estar irritada, ou eufórica?

Para uma mulher que se orgulhava de suas habilidades na arte da comunicação, estava tendo grande dificuldade para saber como conversar com Sasuke no momento. Era evidente que o fato de não conseguir saber como se sentia em relação a cada pequena coisa não ajudava.

Era melhor parar de se preocupar e apenas desfrutar a experiência, concluiu, enfim.

Embora aqueles dois dias de puro erotismo, paixão e sexo ardente tivessem sido memoráveis, até os coelhos precisavam fazer uma pausa de tempos em tempos. Com os joelhos moles ao recordar o último tórrido idílio de ambos naquela noite, ajeitou o robe de seda melhor em torno de si e observou Sasuke preparar ovos mexidos do outro lado do balcão da cozinha.

O que era mais sexy? Um homem na cozinha lhe preparando especialmente algo delicioso e nutritivo? Ou sua figura irresistível, apenas de jeans, com o botão aperto e descendo até a altura de seus quadris estreitos e bronzeados? Deus do céu... Sakura suspirou, apoiando o queixo na mão. O corpo do homem era a personificação da perfeição masculina. Músculos puros, sem um grama de gordura em lugar algum. Os ombros eram largos, a pele dourada sob o sol matinal que adentrava pela janela.

– Eu nem sequer sabia que havia ovos na geladeira. – comentou, esforçando-se para despertar a mente de seu torpor sexual. Desviou o olhar do corpo tentador dele e pousou-o mais atentamente no balcão de divisão entre a cozinha e a sala. Uma garrafa de suco de laranja, um pacote de torradas, uma tigela com uvas, um pote de geleia.

– Você foi até o mercado?

– Apenas até o apartamento ao lado. Pedi algumas coisas emprestadas à sua vizinha.

Com a frigideira na mão, ele se virou para olhá-la. Sakura sentiu sua pele se arrepiar por inteiro enquanto as ondas de calor sexual a percorriam mais uma vez.

– Desculpe. Eu deveria ter tido alguma coisa aqui para você comer. Um hóspede tendo de sair em busca de ingredientes para o seu café da manhã? Isso é negligenciar as normas da boa etiqueta. – Ela se sentiu culpada enquanto se levantou. Sasuke estreitou os olhos e, então, o brilho ardente os iluminou. Dando-se conta de repente que a frente do robe estava toda aberta, ajeitou-o com mãos trêmulas. A respiração e o pulso se aceleraram.

Perdera a conta do número de orgasmos que haviam partilhado, da variedade de maneiras que haviam dado prazer um ao corpo do outro. Não deveria estar reagindo desse jeito. Ficando tão excitada tão facilmente. Não deveria saber mais a respeito dele antes de sentir tão mais do que desejo? Não deveriam ter passado muito mais tempo juntos, vestidos, antes de começar a desejar lhe proporcionar orgasmos durante o Halloween, o Natal e, oh, certamente, orgasmos no Dia dos Namorados?

– Gosto de cozinhar. Além do mais, você me deu o jantar ontem à noite. – Sasuke deu de ombros, ignorando o pedido de desculpas repleto de culpa que ela quase esquecera que fizera antes de mergulhar em seus devaneios e preocupações.

Ele dividiu os ovos mexidos em dois pratos, acrescentou torradas e colocou-os no balcão. Sakura franziu a testa diante da ordem tácita – o homem era bom nisso –, mas pegou os pratos assim mesmo e colocou-os na mesa. Contornou o balcão para ir pegar os talheres, enquanto ele levava o suco, a geleia e as uvas para a mesa e sentava.

– Ontem, eu lhe servi fettuccine e legumes no vapor que tirei do freezer da geladeira e aqueci. – Riu ela, enquanto posicionava os talheres ao lado dos pratos. Puxou uma cadeira, mas, antes que pudesse sentar, Sasuke segurou-a pela cintura e acomodou-a em seu colo.

Rindo, deliciada, Sakura abraçou-o pelo pescoço e virou a cabeça de lado. O cabelo ainda molhado causou uma sensação de frio contra a pele nua onde o robe de seda tornou a ficar aberto.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke escureceram até um tom de céu à meia-noite, repletos de desejo. Ela conhecia aquela expressão agora. Sabia quais eram as promessas que continha. Sasuke era exigente na cama. No chuveiro. E no balcão da cozinha às duas da manhã. Onde quer que fizessem amor, era como se ele tomasse completamente conta do próprio ser dela, extraísse cada gota de prazer que podia oferecer e encontrasse um meio de retribuir com ainda mais.

– Aposto que os ovos mexidos ficariam deliciosos se eu os comesse em cima do seu abdome. – disse-lhe Sasuke ao ouvido, numa voz rouca, sedutora. – Aquele fettuccine com queijo derretido estava irresistível desse jeito….

Era o que acontecia quando uma mulher não tinha um estoque de calda de chocolate e chantilly disponível, pensou Sakura entre divertida e arrepiada com o timbre sedutor daquela voz e as lembranças tórridas de uma refeição erótica como nunca fizera antes.

Quase deixou escapar que gostaria de estar com a despensa melhor preparada da vez seguinte, mas, felizmente, ele tomou seus lábios e a beijou demoradamente. Com volúpia e extrema habilidade.

Sakura correspondeu com uma paixão que jamais se esgotava. Ao contrário, alastrava-se numa combustão instantânea e parecia cada vez mais intensa.

Ele, enfim, interrompeu o beijo por um instante para arquear uma sobrancelha de maneira sugestiva na direção de seu prato na mesa.

Sakura hesitou. De repente, não soube por que não queria. Levando em conta a intensidade de suas reações ao homem – e talvez por causa disso mesmo –, não soube onde encontrou forças para resistir, mas subitamente não sucumbir pareceu a coisa mais importante do mundo. Precisava de um pouco de distância, percebeu. Um pouco de espaço para compreender melhor aquele... O quê? Não era um relacionamento, era? Nem sequer sabia o sobrenome dele. O que fazia para viver. Não era que não tivessem conversado ao longo desses dois dias. A maior parte das palavras trocadas, porém, tivera mais a ver com erotismo do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu detestaria arruinar o sabor dos ovos mexidos com o gosto do meu sabonete líquido – declarou, soltando um ligeiro riso, como se aquilo tivesse sido uma piada em vez de uma óbvia desculpa.

Sasuke não se queixou, porém, nem sequer insistiu no assunto. Apenas sorriu, deixou-a levantar de seu colo e pegou os talheres. Aguardou até que estivesse sentada na cadeira oposta para começar a comer.

O homem era perfeito. Como isso era possível? Não era. Ela ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e, quando os joelhos de ambos se roçaram, continuou a sentir aquela corrente eletrizante percorrendo-a.

– De onde você é? – perguntou após alguns momentos, depois de sorver um gole de suco.

Deu-se conta de repente de que, embora soubesse exatamente de quanta pressão Sasuke gostava que aplicasse quando o acariciava, do que precisava fazer para enlouquecê-lo de paixão, desconhecia praticamente tudo a seu respeito.

– Nasceu aqui em Konoha?

– Sim. Nasci e cresci nessa vila, mas agora sou mais uma espécie de nômade.

Sakura aguardou. Mas aquilo foi tudo. Ele não disse mais nada a respeito, não explicou. Apenas continuou fazendo a refeição.

Mas como assim?

– Um nômade, hein? Isso significa que está apenas visitando a vila, ou vai ficar aqui por uns tempos?

Ele terminou os ovos mexidos e, então, lançou um olhar inquiridor ao prato dela, o que a levou a pegar obedientemente um pouco dos ovos mexidos com o garfo.

– Vou ficar aqui por uns tempos. Gosto do clima do País do Fogo.

– E temos cachoeiras maravilhosas. – comentou Sakura com um sorriso, lembrando-se de onde haviam se conhecido. E arrepiou-se um pouco ao relembrar que também tinham feito amor pela primeira vez na beira de um lago.

Sasuke não retribuiu o sorriso, contudo. Seus olhos ficaram sérios, sua expressão mudando repentinamente. Como se alguém tivesse fechado um livro abruptamente diante de seu rosto. A dor que ela percebera no bar do clube estava de volta ali, irradiando-se dele como algo quase palpável.

Haviam passado dois dias partilhando de seus corpos e de sensações fabulosas. Com certeza, havia sido uma experiência mútua, uma troca plena.

Queria lhe perguntar o que o estava magoando tanto e porque estava se escondendo dessa dor. Antes de poder encontrar as palavras, viu que a expressão de Sasuke tornou a mudar e que tinha agora uma expressão marota no olhar. Ele levou a mão ao pote de geleia, pegando um pouco com a ponta do dedo indicador.

– Quer provar? – perguntou, esticando o dedo. – Sua vizinha disse que é de ameixa. Caseira. Feita com os frutos das próprias ameixeiras de seu sítio.

Em meio ao brilho divertido em seu olhar, havia um desafio. Puramente sexual, tentador. Sakura não pôde resistir. Inclinando-se para frente, envolveu-lhe o dedo com os lábios devagar e o sugou. Deliciosa... A geleia doce tinha um quê de azedinho que não deixava que fosse enjoativa. Depois de sugá-lo, passou a ponta da língua em torno do dedo dele, até a metade, fitando-lhe o tempo todo os olhos, ciente do brilho de desejo que continham.

– Mais? – perguntou-lhe rouco.

Uma sensação de poder como nunca experimentara antes dominou Sakura. Esse homem a levava às nuvens, mas demonstrava que o agradava igualmente. Já perdera as contas também de quantas vezes o vira no auge do êxtase em seus braços. E tudo com poucas horas de sono. E depois de ter se saciado tantas vezes, bastava que ela passasse a língua por seu dedo e estava ardoroso outra vez. Totalmente excitado. Levantando-se da cadeira, Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu o cinto do robe.

Deixou que a seda deslizasse suavemente por seu corpo até o chão.

– Linda. – gemeu Sasuke deliciado. Inclinou-se para frente com a intenção de puxá-la até seu colo, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não, era a sua vez de dar as ordens.

– Tire a roupa. – mandou. Ele sorriu largamente e se levantou, livrando-se sem demora do jeans, esperando para ver o que ela provaria em seguida com seus lábios carnudos...

Sakura passou a geleia em torno dos mamilos dele. Então, sugou-os até removê-la por inteiro. Satisfeita, viu a maneira como enrijeceram sob seus lábios ávidos. Correu a outra mão pelo quadril estreito dele, afagando-lhe as nádegas musculosas.

Tornando a mergulhar os dedos no pote de geleia, Sakura ficou de joelhos e deslizou os lábios pelo abdome de Sasuke. Seu corpo era um banquete para olhos, lábios e mãos. Cada pedacinho era um deleite. E queria prová-lo por inteiro.

– Nada disso. – falou ele com um riso tenso, segurando-lhe os dedos grudentos antes que pudesse passar o doce do desjejum pela sua ereção. – Isso atrapalharia o que tenho planejado para a seguir.

– Mas quero saborear – protestou ela com um sorriso levado. Com a mão ainda presa, inclinou-se para soprar suavemente na direção do sexo rijo.

A reação foi instantânea. Ergueu os olhos para estudá-lo, notando-lhe a expressão carregada de desejo no rosto másculo. Mas não lhe libertou a mão.

Assim, ela começou a lhe ministrar suas carícias ousadas sem a geleia. Primeiro, apenas com a língua, circundando-lhe a ponta da masculinidade delicadamente, depois percorrendo-a por inteiro, de alto a baixo e voltando. Ele soltou-lhe os dedos para agarrar seu pulso, evidenciando um ligeiro tremor na mão grande. Sakura passou, então, a sugar, gentilmente em princípio, fazendo-o soltar um gemido torturado.

Antes que pudesse tomá-lo por inteiro na boca quente e macia, Sasuke a puxou para cima pelo pulso, erguendo-a. Levou-lhe, então, a mão ainda repleta de geleia aos lábios e sugou-lhe os dedos um a um, deixando-a ofegante. Sem lhe dar chance de reagir, segurou-a pela cintura, virou-a de costas para si e a apoiou contra a mesa.

– Você é a mulher mais deliciosa do mundo. – murmurou-lhe junto à nuca e, então, deslizando os lábios até seu ombro, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo caminho.

Abraçando-a por trás, ambas as mãos foram até os seios dela. Os dedos giraram, torceram, massagearam ambos os mamilos ao mesmo tempo até deixá-los latejando de prazer. Sakura roçou-lhe a ereção repetidamente com as nádegas enquanto seus quadris ondulavam quase como que por vontade própria em seu anseio pelo êxtase. Querendo mais e, uma vez que ele tinha as mãos ocupadas, levou a própria mão até entre as coxas, preparando-se para o deleite que sabia que Sasuke iria lhe proporcionar.

– Minha. – protestou ele, usando uma das mãos para cobrir a dela, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos para que lhe estimulassem o centro da feminilidade em uníssono.

Sakura gemeu baixinho, cada vez mais ofegante, mais ciente do calor úmido que se espalhava por entre suas coxas, do fogo que percorria seu corpo. Antes que não pudesse suportar mais a doce tortura, deixou-se conduzir de bom grado enquanto Sasuke a inclinava mais sobre a mesa. Apoiou as mãos na madeira sólida, enquanto ele, após apenas mais uma breve pausa para pegar mais um invólucro do bolso do jeans no chão, lhe ergueu os quadris por trás, posicionando-a para recebê-lo. Mesmo já sabendo quanto ele era grande, forte e incrível, ainda soltou uma exclamação surpresa, quase arquejante, quando a penetrou.

Ondulou os quadris sem parar, acompanhando-lhe as arremetidas. Com uma mão ainda segurando-a pelo quadril, Sasuke deslizou a outra por entre as coxas dela, estimulando-lhe o clitóris.

As arremetidas e as carícias se intensificaram até que Sakura gritou de prazer. Seu corpo explodiu em deliciosos espasmos. Estrelas espocaram por trás de seus olhos fechados enquanto gemia e sussurrava o nome dele sem parar.

Sasuke percebeu o exato instante em que ela se contraiu repetidamente em torno dele, em onda após onda de prazer, e aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das arremetidas entregou-se plenamente ao próprio êxtase.

Saciada, Sakura desabou sobre a mesa, tentando recobrar o fôlego, ordenar os pensamentos, lembrar do próprio nome.

– Tenho que ir. – murmurou Sasuke inesperadamente, roçando-lhe o alto as costas com os lábios.

– Não. – protestou Sakura. Queria levantar a cabeça, virar-se na mesa e segurá-lo pelos braços. Mas não teve forças.

Deu-se conta de que ele se moveu, mas ainda não conseguiu abrir os olhos.

– Ouça, tenho um lugar para ir hoje à noite. – disse-lhe numa voz subitamente distante, como se tentasse colocar espaço entre os dois. - Um indício de pânico causou um nó no estômago de Sakura, mas antes que a sensação se alastrasse, ouviu-o prosseguir. – Mas devo estar livre lá pelas onze horas, no máximo meia-noite. Eu vou voltar.

Sakura forçou-se a virar o rosto para poder olhá-lo. Quis protestar. Dizer que devia lhe perguntar a respeito em vez de apenas informá-la.

Poderia até ter tido seus próprios planos. Ela franziu a testa. Tinha planos.

– Vou estar ocupada hoje à noite. – disse ao se dar conta de que era domingo. Não soube ao certo o que queria mais. Manter o compromisso, provando que aquela relação, ou o que quer que fosse, não era unilateral e ambos tinham direito a dar as cartas. Ou agarrar uma desculpa para não ir à festa de aposentadoria do Hokage e ter mais uma noite de sexo ardente.

– Muito ocupada?

Sakura soltou um suspiro. Havia prometido a Hideki que iria à festa do pai de ambos. E prometera a si mesma que, caso se mudasse de volta para a Konoha, se esforçaria ao máximo para se entender com os pais.

– Sim, muito. – Fazendo uma careta por ter de descer das nuvens do nirvana sexual, ela virou-se na mesa, ficando ainda deitada, mas de costas. Sasuke percorreu-lhe o corpo nu com olhos que logo brilharam com um fogo que jamais se extinguia. – Tenho um evento de família para ir. - Hesitou apenas um segundo antes de acrescentar: – Mas posso estar de volta antes da meia-noite.

Ele fechou o zíper do jeans, meteu a barra da camiseta na cintura e tornou a observá-la com um longo olhar. Como se soubesse exatamente o que estava lhe oferecendo. Não apenas sexo. Mas confiança. Uma chance de ver aonde aquilo os levaria. E, admitiu a si mesma com um suspiro, enfim soerguendo-se da mesa, uma montanha de expectativas.

Pôde ver a hesitação nos olhos dele. Sabia que estava ponderando tudo aquilo, pesando prós e contras, porém mais provavelmente calculando quanto tempo levaria para correr até a porta da frente.

Sasuke se aproximou mais da mesa onde ela agora estava sentada, colocando-se entre suas pernas e segurando-lhe a cintura.

Fitando-lhe longamente os olhos, inclinou, enfim, a cabeça e beijou-a nos lábios. Foi um beijo terno, suave, como se fosse uma promessa, uma aceitação e, pela primeira vez, não a fez pensar em sexo. E sim em assuntos do coração.

– À meia-noite, então. – disse ele, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de se encaminhar até a porta.

E, de um momento para o outro, Sakura se sentiu irremediavelmente envolvida. Não sabia nada sobre ele além do nome e de que era sensacional na cama. E de que seria capaz de lhe confiar sua vida.

Confiança. Aquilo era o mais importante. Com a exceção de Hideki, nunca havia confiado em nenhum homem em sua vida. Depois de crescer com um pai emocionalmente – e em geral fisicamente – ausente, mas controlador, e com uma mãe que nunca se dera ao trabalho de partilhar coisas importantes, como o lugar para onde se mudariam da vez seguinte, ou quando, porque não quisera ouvir reclamações, Sakura tinha a tendência de exigir uma grande quantidade de informações das pessoas. Talvez isso a tornasse também um tanto controladora, mas gostava de saber tudo que pudesse antes de tomar decisões.

E ali estava, com um homem que não havia lhe dito nada. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela apertou os lábios que ainda tinham gosto de geleia de ameixa. A porta da frente se fechou atrás de Sasuke.

– Temos um encontro. – sussurrou para as paredes do apartamento vazio.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumi, né? Pois é. A movimentação aqui e em A Proposta caíram muito, tô em dúvida se continuo essas fics ou entro em hiatus... Tô bem triste, acho que todo mundo me abandonou...**

 **Mas trouxe esse capítulo como presente de ano novo. E prometo que trarei mais um capítulo de A Proposta até o final da semana, ok?**

 **Comentem, por favor, só assim pra eu ficar motivada.**

 **Amo vocês! Feliz 2017, que todos os nossos sonhos se realizem!**

 **Beijos!**

 **#JehSanti**


	6. Capítulo Seis

_Livro de Tawny Weber. Adaptado por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare. Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Seis**

– Saúde, amigo! – exclamou Sai, batendo o copo de cerveja de leve de encontro ao de Sasuke na festa de aposentadoria do Hokage. O tilintar do vidro se perdeu no mar de vozes bem moduladas, de música entediante de câmara e do ruído quase inaudível do ar-condicionado da mansão. – Deve ser dito, o velho tem estilo.

Sasuke deu de ombros. Havia crescido como rico o bastante para saber apreciar o fato de que, ao usarem copos ali na festa em vez da habitual e vulgar garrafa de cerveja, o sujeito do bufê incumbido de lavar a louça não ficava sem serviço e sem seu meio de sustento. Para além disso, no entanto, a opulência mais o confundia do que impressionava. E de que adiantava? Os ricos se preocupavam mais em ostentar sua fortuna do que os caras fortes em ostentar os seus... Músculos.

Nem sonharia em dizer isso a Sai, naturalmente. Em comparação aos Uchihas, a família dele, o Hokage Haruno não vivia num lugar muito melhor que o distrito onde Sasuke crescera.

– O que acha que ele vai fazer agora que está aposentado? – perguntou Sai num tom corriqueiro, enquanto olhava ao redor, observando a multidão de convidados. – Colocar uma daquelas camisas floridas e ficar cuidando do jardim?

– Espero que alguém tire fotos. – Sasuke riu. Depois de mais um gole de cerveja, deu de ombros. – Ele mencionou que vai dar consultoria em Sunagakure e talvez iniciar alguns programas aqui na base ANBU.

Ali estava algo excelente em Sai. Não se importava com o fato do Hokage e Sasuke terem uma relação um pouco mais próxima. Por outro lado, o tio de Sai era comandante da ANBU Raíz e o pai possuía metade do norte de Konoha, o que lhe assegurava seus próprios contatos influentes.

– Para que se aposentar, então? – indagou ele. – A aposentadoria foi feita para uma pessoa relaxar, certo? Não é como estar de licença remunerada diariamente?

Sasuke fez uma careta. Aquilo era relaxar demais a seu modo de ver. Como aquela festa. Esse tipo de evento não era do seu feitio. Olhou ao redor, à procura de um garçom e outro copo de cerveja.

Ao contrário dos pobres civis que se viram obrigados a usar quimonos, ele e Sai, juntamente com outros shinobis, tiveram permissão para usar os uniformes brancos de gala. Não eram como o uniforme de missão, mas semelhantes o bastante para fazê-lo sentir-se confortável.

– Senhor. – O garçom fez uma ligeira mesura enquanto trocou o copo vazio dele por um repleto de cerveja gelada.

Sasuke moveu os ombros contra o tecido folgado do uniforme. Ao menos, costumara se sentir confortável antes. Pela primeira vez, era como se a vestimenta não lhe caísse bem.

– O que está havendo? – perguntou Sai, trocando o próprio copo. – Você está inquieto como nunca desde que chegamos.

– Quero apenas ir embora assim que possível. Este tipo de festa não faz o meu estilo.

– Amigo, você tem que festejar onde houver música tocando. – O sorriso de Sai desapareceu tão logo as palavras saíram da sua boca. Essa havia sido a frase favorita de Naruto.

Sasuke olhou para o próprio copo de cerveja. Haviam sido treinados para isso. Haviam embarcado em toda e qualquer missão cientes de que havia não apenas a possibilidade, mas a probabilidade, de que, cedo ou tarde, um deles não voltasse. Então, qual a razão do drama emocional? Por que não diminuía, passava?

– Sasuke, Sai, fico contente que tenham vindo. – declarou o Hokage num tom alto, social e caloroso. Em contraste à voz autoritária e seca que costumava usar para vociferar ordens. Não havia muita diferença, na verdade, a não ser pelo sorriso largo no rosto.

– Parabéns por sua aposentadoria, senhor. – disse Sai. – Konoha não será a mesma sem o senhor.

Ele, de fato, tinha traquejo social, e o Hokage se deixou convencer.

– Dei o melhor de mim para deixar uma marca forte. – declarou ele antes de dirigir a Sasuke um olhar indulgente que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. – E gosto de pensar que estou deixando para trás um legado. Que a minha influência continuará, se entendem o que quero dizer.

– A marca de um grande líder é o impacto que deixa em suas tropas. – concordou Sai.

Sasuke não teve que olhá-lo para saber que, sob aquele tom condescendente, o amigo estava rindo consigo mesmo.

– E, falando em legados – prosseguiu o Hokage, voltando a adquirir aquele sorriso social –, Uchiha, há alguém que quero lhe apresentar.

– Senhor? – Droga. Ele não queria conhecer ninguém.

– Minha filha. Uma jovem adorável. Articulada, brilhante e ocupando um excelente cargo. É descomprometida, tem um sólido portfólio e, sendo minha filha, é bem versada nos requisitos necessários para apoiar o lar de um militar.

Era evidente que Kizashi não estava acostumado a bancar o cupido. E Sasuke desejou fervorosamente que não estivesse fazendo isso no momento. Não era obtuso. Sabia o jogo que o Hokage estava fazendo. O velho gostava da história dele. Clã Uchiha, linguista, shinobi condecorado que havia triunfado depois de uma infância ruim. A palavra "genro" estava praticamente escrita na sua testa.

O único detalhe era que não tinha a menor intenção de se casar.

– Lamento, senhor – disse logo –, será ótimo conhecer sua filha, mas não vou convidá-la para sair. Estou saindo com outra pessoa.

Foi somente quando viu o choque no rosto de seu superior que Sasuke se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que dizia não. Retesou os ombros automaticamente. Não era como se tivesse recusado uma ordem, disse a si mesmo. Tudo o que fez foi contornar a honra duvidosa de concordar com um encontro às cegas com a filha do Hokage.

– Kizashi, querido – falou a sra. Haruno, dirigindo um sorriso de desculpas a Sasuke antes de ignorá-lo com um aceno de cabeça. – É a hora do brinde.

– Excelente. – O Hokage arqueou as sobrancelhas liláses para Sasuke. – Você vai esperar, é claro. Eu gostaria de terminar esta conversa.

O hábito quase levou Sasuke a fazer uma continência.

– Sou um ninja, não um capacho. – resmungou irritado por entre dentes tão logo o Hokage se afastou o bastante para não ouvi-lo.

– E qual é o problema? Você pode conhecer a filha dele, bancar o gentil e, em seguida, voltar para o seu ninho de paixão com aquela rosada sexy outra vez.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O quê? Não acha que consegui deduzir por que você está com esse ar desejoso a noite inteira? – Sai deu risada. – A verdade está praticamente estampada na sua cara. Fico surpreso que esteja conseguindo tomar a cerveja com um anzol tão fincado na sua boca.

Seria tão inútil negar quanto tentar alimentar um chacal para salvar a pele. Além do mais, pensou Sasuke com grande desconforto, nem sequer sabia se não havia sido mesmo "fisgado" de certa forma.

Foi poupado de ter que pensar numa resposta adequada graças ao som alegre de um sininho.

Foi a primeira vez que se sentia grato pela iminência de um discurso. Sua gratidão durou cerca de cinco minutos.

– Odeio política. – falou por entre dentes. – Se você quer chegar a algum lugar, conseguir com que alguma coisa seja feita, tem de fazer o jogo. – Sai deu de ombros como se isso não tivesse importância. Mas torceu os lábios, uma indicação amarga de que também achava o jogo lastimável.

Sasuke ignorou as aclamações monótonas ao microfone e deixou que os pensamentos voltassem a girar em torno de Sakura. Tão logo esse brinde tivesse terminado, a despeito de quem o Hokage quisesse que conhecesse, iria embora dali. Queria vê-la. Conversar com ela. Provar-lhe o gosto doce dos lábios e da pele mais uma vez, tocá-la, tê-la em seus braços por inteiro.

Não era de surpreender, uma vez que não conseguira tirá-la dos pensamentos. Exceto a parte em relação a querer conversar. E isso era provavelmente de causar choque, não apenas surpresa.

Todavia, por mais que as coisas tivessem sido escaldantes entre ambos, sabia que ela não ficaria mais satisfeita com apenas sexo por muito mais tempo. Já arriscara algumas perguntas, dando a entender que queria conhecê-lo melhor. Lembrava da irritação nos olhos dela naquela manhã. Era evidente que esperava mais. E, se ele a queria, teria de oferecer mais.

Mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, inquieto, com a sensação de que o haori o aprisionava de repente. Falar sobre seu passado não era, nem nunca fora problema. Mas, naquelas circunstâncias, contar sobre o que fazia? Precisaria de uma grande dose de charme para conseguir fazê-la se despir outra vez depois que revelasse que não apenas era um shinobi, mas um ANBU.

Mas ao menos tinha a certeza de que já omitira a verdade por tempo demais. Não conseguia mais prosseguir desse jeito.

– Bem, e agora... – murmurou Sai com um sorriso malicioso. Sasuke acompanhou-lhe o olhar. Reconheceu o homem primeiro. Cabelo loiro avermelhado, num corte moderno, um haori com lapelas prateadas, indicando que era customizado e um anel de rubi no dedo mínimo que faiscou quando ele acenou amistosamente para a multidão.

Hideki? O que estava fazendo ali? Trabalharia com eventos e estava ali com parte do entretenimento? Sasuke perguntou-se o que teria deixado de notar naquele primeiro dia na praia quando ficara embasbacado por Sakura.

Observou enquanto o homem loiro se virava para ajudar alguém a subir até o pequeno palanque. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de mãos delicadas. Ficou claro que precisou dar um puxão em quem quer que estivesse do outro lado para que a pessoa se movesse. Apesar de intrigado, Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir, intimamente divertido. Havia alguém ali que não gostava das luzes dos holofotes.

Então, enquanto as pessoas aguardavam, ele, enfim, viu quem Hideki estava tentado fazer subir no palanque ao fundo da sala.

O cabelo dela era de um tom rosa claro e cascateava livremente na forma de cachos soltos por sobre um ombro nu, onde se via a tatuagem de uma rosa. Uma elegante yukata longa vermelha realçava-lhe as curvas esculturais do corpo de estatura mediana. O tecido dava a ilusão de que o modelo da vestimenta era solto, mas a envolvia de uma maneira que atraiu os olhos dele para os contornos tentadores dos seios arredondados e da cintura fina.

Seios que o haviam deliciado ainda naquele dia pela manhã. Uma cintura que segurara inúmeras vezes para puxá-la para si e estreitá-la no calor dos seus braços, observando-lhe o ritmo maravilhoso de vaivém do corpo ao longo de sua ereção.

Sakura. A sua sexy tentação. Desviou os olhos dela para o homenageado da noite, subitamente notando a semelhança no formato do rosto, no arco das sobrancelhas.

O arrepio na nuca que costumava se manifestar como um sinal de alerta fez com que os pelos ficassem eriçados.

Sakura era a filha do Hokage? Droga.

Ficando subitamente no centro de todos os olhares, Sakura manteve a expressão neutra e os ombros retos. Odiava essas coisas. Sua mãe era tão inclinada a sociabilizar quanto seu pai era mandão, o que significava que tivera de comparecer a vários eventos sociais por ano.

Uma vez que Haruno Mebuki nascera em berço de ouro, sempre frequentara as altas rodas, organizando ou comparecendo a eventos dos mais entediantes. O único lado bom havia sido que, exceto por garantir que os filhos comparecessem e se comportassem adequadamente, o Hokage e a esposa sempre tinham vivido ocupados demais para fazer alguma coisa exceto ignorá-los a noite inteira.

Em se tratando dos pais, se acostumara a achar que era melhor ser ignorado. Mas havia esquecido como tudo isso era enfadonho.

– Esconda o tédio. – sussurrou Hideki. Graças às sandálias dela, o irmão teve apenas que se inclinar de leve em sua direção, de modo que seu comentário não foi notado por ninguém mais. O que foi providencial, pois a mãe de ambos fazia questão de seguir o protocolo, as normas da etiqueta impecável.

– Estou morrendo de tédio. – sussurrou Sakura de volta, com os lábios mal se movendo por trás do sorriso congelado.

Na verdade, o que mais a dominava era expectativa. Lançou um olhar ao relógio de pé ornamentado num canto à esquerda do pequeno palanque montado na imensa sala de estar dos pais e suspirou discretamente. Faltava apenas uma hora para a meia-noite. Isso se traduziria em alguns discursos entediantes, mais aclamações ostentosas ao brilhantismo do seu pai e a habitual resposta pomposa dele para encerrar as celebrações, qualquer que fosse dessa vez. Então, ela estaria livre.

Para voltar para o seu apartamento e esperar Sasuke. Havia ficado tão agitada depois que ele saíra pela manhã que resolvera, enfim, abrir as suas caixas de mudança. Admitia que abrira a primeira à procura do seu babydoll favorito, uma peça sensual de renda preta e cetim vermelho. Mas, depois de algumas horas, havia transformado o quarto quase vazio e impessoal num oásis confortável. Um oásis que ficaria feliz em partilhar durante mais dois dias de êxtase sexual.

A imagem de Sasuke surgiu em sua mente, os olhos pretos intensos, o corpo esplêndido acima do dela. Tão incrível...

Tornou a suspirar, mas, dessa vez, uma onda suave de calor sensual envolveu-a como sempre acontecia quando pensava em ambos juntos, no prazer absoluto que encontravam um nos braços do outro.

Mal podia esperar para tocá-lo outra vez. Para sentir o corpo dele fazendo parte do seu, ambos ondulando na mesma cadência erótica, febril. Para desfrutar o deleite de seus beijos ardorosos. Mas primeiro, antes de se permitir tudo isso, os dois se sentariam para uma conversa.

Embora as coisas fossem maravilhosas entre eles, não faria mais sexo com um estranho. Àquela altura, conhecia o corpo de Sasuke tão bem quanto o seu próprio, mas não sabia de mais nada a seu respeito. Fatos eram fatos. Em termos emocionais, ele lhe era um completo desconhecido.

– Por que o dr. Perolado não está aqui para distrair você?

Uma enxurrada de culpa, profunda e cortante, atravessou a névoa sexual em que Sakura estivera pairando. Não tinha motivos para se sentir mal. Não havia compromisso algum entre ela e Tokuma, nem concreto, nem tampouco implícito. Era tolice sentir culpa. Apenas porque passara as duas noites anteriores praticamente numa maratona sexual com o homem mais passional e incrível que já conhecera em vez de telefonar para aquele que queria torná-la sua amada?

Contraiu o rosto. Não. Não havia razão para culpa. A cotovelada leve e quase imperceptível de Hideki lembrou-a de que aguardava uma resposta. Como não se encontrava exatamente no momento propício para falar sobre sua confusão emocional, Sakura deu de ombros e recorreu ao senso de humor.

– Está brincando? Trazer um acompanhante para um evento de família? – sussurrou em zombeteiro horror. – Isso jamais é uma boa ideia.

– Mas ajudaria você a decidir se quer ter um relacionamento com ele ou não. – apontou o irmão. – Que outro jeito melhor de ver como o sujeito é de verdade do que fazê-lo enfrentar o nosso velho? Caso se intimide, você verá que é um fraco. Se fizer logo amizade, é um panaca.

Ela deu de ombros. O único parâmetro que queria em relação a seu pai era o de que o homem com quem se envolvesse não fosse em nada parecido com aquele que a gerara. Exceto por isso, não se importava nem um pouco com seu comportamento diante do Hokage.

Estava prestes a pedir ao irmão que lhe desse cobertura, tão logo o brinde terminasse, a fim de poder ir embora, quando notou o gélido ar de reprovação no olhar da mãe. Cutucou Hideki sutilmente, que endireitou os ombros de imediato, e ambos dirigiram os sorrisos falsos até o centro do palanque. O pai começou o discurso.

Sakura resolveu não pensar em mais nada por ora e sentiu parte da tensão se dissipar. Concentrou-se nas palavras, ouvindo o pai agradecer a uma lista de dignitários, oficiais e amigos políticos por seu apoio durante a carreira dele ao longo das quatro décadas anteriores.

Inclinou-se na direção de Hideki.

– Acha que vai nos incluir? – sussurrou.

– Não – murmurou o irmão de volta. – A única maneira de sermos citados num discurso será se ele falar sobre as lutas e desafios que teve de enfrentar.

– Tão logo isto acabar, irei embora.

– Não tão depressa. Lembre que fazemos parte da fila de recebimento dos cumprimentos. Terá de esperar e sorrir até que todos tenham feito sua veneração, ou seja, cumprimentado o nosso pai. Além do mais, acho que deve mesmo ficar – acrescentou Hideki com um sorriso maroto. – Aposto que isso deixará a sua noite ainda melhor.

– Tenho certeza de que ficará.

Tão logo saísse dali e pudesse ver Sasuke. Olhou sorrateiramente para o relógio de pé, vendo que já eram onze e meia.

Por que o pai não poderia ter feito um brinde derradeiro a toda sua glória passada num horário mais razoável, em vez de prolongar a festa ao máximo e obrigar todos a ficar ali até tão tarde? Ela olhou ao redor. Os convidados eram idosos, na maioria. Era provável que quisessem leite morno e a cama em vez de um discurso tedioso e champanhe.

Observando a multidão, seu olhar passou rapidamente por um rosto em particular. Então, um alerta disparou em sua mente e seu olhar voltou tão depressa na mesma direção que ela deve ter perdido alguns cílios.

Sasuke? Com a testa franzida, sacudiu a cabeça em negação. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Então, seu foco aumentou. Uma onda de horror a dominou, gelando-a por inteiro. Não!

Seu olhar se alternou abruptamente entre o haori e as medalhas que faiscavam no peito dele e, então, observou-lhe o rosto e os homens à sua volta. Shinobis.

O grupo de elite de Konoha. O homem que a enlouquecera de prazer, que a fizera até acalentar pensamentos sobre permanência e ansiar por um relacionamento, que a levara a querer brincar de casinha – nua – era a única coisa proibida a seu ver para ter um envolvimento com alguém. Ele era um ninja... Um ninja de elite que, até então, estivera sob o comando do pai dela.

Como era possível que não tivesse enxergado os sinais? Por que Sasuke não lhe contara? E quando, afinal, esses discursos terminariam para que pudesse sair correndo dali?

Sasuke acompanhou cada expressão que passou pelo rosto de Sakura. Choque. Depois, incredulidade. E logo fúria. Então, adquiriu um ar frio e distante, neutro, como se tivesse se fechado em si mesma.

Droga. Por mais que quisesse evitar quaisquer ideias casamenteiras do Hokage em relação à filha e a ele, estava igualmente determinado a continuar desfrutando a paixão avassaladora que só encontrava nos braços de Sakura.

 _Depressa!_ , pensou, olhando na direção do Hokage, que ia prolongando o discurso. Quanto mais tempo Sakura tivesse para mergulhar em sua evidente mágoa, mais difícil seria convencê-la a lhe dar ouvidos.

Enfim, o oficial agora aposentado ergueu sua taça de champanhe num último agradecimento. Sasuke acompanhou distraidamente o restante dos convidados, também erguendo a sua. Mas seus olhos não deixaram Sakura. O que foi bom, pois logo a multidão começou a se mover, ela desapareceu no meio das pessoas. Era evidente que o fato de ter crescido sob a influência militar lhe ensinara uma coisa ou duas.

Por sua vez, Sasuke tinha um longo treinamento a seu favor. Notou a direção que ela tomou e, contornando a multidão pela lateral, interceptou-a antes que chegasse à principal saída.

Pousou a mão em seu ombro com apenas pressão o bastante para não deixá-la escapar. Sakura soltou um som sibilante por entre dentes que se assemelhou ao ruído de água fria sendo atirada em labaredas.

Sasuke afastou a mão.

– Surpresa. – disse num tom comedido, lembrando subitamente que estavam cercados pela família dela e os seus próprios superiores. E não precisava que ninguém soubesse de detalhes sobre o relacionamento de ambos. – Eu não fazia ideia de que você era filha do Hokage.

– E eu não fazia ideia de que importava a você quem era o meu pai. – A frieza na voz dela espelhou a do olhar. Ele jamais teria imaginado que uma mulher tão ardente pudesse se mostrar tão gélida.

– E não importa. – declarou, saltando fora da armadilha. Em alerta, sabendo que havia mais por vir, escolheu as palavras com cuidado. – Não me dei conta de que tínhamos interesses em comum.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar especulativo que o fez desejar estar com equipamento de combate.

– Eu também não. Essa é uma daquelas coisas que geralmente surge durante uma conversa. Outra coisa que nunca tivemos.

Sasuke se moveu para tornar a lhe bloquear a saída.

– Aonde você vai?

– Estou indo embora.

Sasuke já nadara em plenas águas gélidas de Ame uma vez e jurava que não estivera tão gelado quanto o tom dela. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, fez um gesto na direção das portas-janelas abertas que havia à esquerda de ambos.

– Por que não vamos por ali? – sugeriu. – Podemos conversar.

– Não. – Com os lábios tão apertados que estavam brancos, ela respirou fundo e, então, soltou o ar devagar. – Não, obrigada. Prefiro não sair para o pátio. Prefiro não conversar. Quero ir para casa.

– Vou com você.

– Prefiro ir sozinha.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse argumentar, foram interrompidos.

– Uchiha. – O Hokage saudou-o com o sorriso mais largo que Sasuke já vira estampado em seu rosto. A taça de champanhe vazia que segurava podia explicar parte da euforia, mas o fato de estar aposentado também devia contribuir.

– Senhor. – Ele colocou-se um pouco de lado para que o Hokage pudesse conversar com a filha. Mas, em vez de palavras, o sorriso de Kizashi diminuiu e tudo que dirigiu à filha foi um meneio de cabeça.

Então, provando que uma dúzia ou mais de brindes não haviam afetado sua percepção, alternou o olhar entre ambos.

– Vocês já se conhecem?

Sasuke aguardou que Sakura respondesse.

– Trocamos um olá na cachoeira há alguns dias. – respondeu ela, enfim, ao pai.

– E então?

– E então, nada. – disse Sakura num tom tão seco quanto a fisionomia.

Sasuke não compreendeu a razão da evidente tensão entre pai e filha. Sakura era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais inteligente que já conhecera. Além disso, era dona de uma vivacidade incrível, de pura energia. E com suas madeixas vibrantes, rosto expressivo e entusiasmo, ela resplandecia.

Até agora. Seu lado vivaz continuava intacto. O cabelo era o mesmo, e os expressivos olhos verdes também. O sorriso, emoldurado por lábios cheios pintados de rosa-claro, não se modificou. Mas era como se alguém ativesse apertado um botão e a desativado. E isso era a última coisa que devia acontecer a uma mulher daquelas.

Mesmo furiosa com ele, ela ainda soltava poucas faíscas. Como uma mulher geniosa que aprendera a controlar seu temperamento. Mas agora? Sasuke alternou um olhar entre ela e o Hokage. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo entre os dois?

– Falei a você para ficar pelo menos durante uma hora após as celebrações para cumprir alguns deveres sociais específicos que solicitei – disse Kizashi à filha, alternando o olhar entre seu rosto e sua bolsa, que ela segurava com tanta força de encontro a si que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

– E eu falei que viria comemorar a sua aposentadoria, como a minha mãe pediu. E que eu teria que ir embora tão logo o evento tivesse terminado.

Sasuke começava a ter a impressão de que aquele não era um relacionamento amoroso entre pai e filha.

– Eu lhe dei uma ordem, mocinha. Espero que seja obedecida. – O Hokage fez um gesto para Sasuke. – Felizmente, vocês dois já quebraram o gelo. O tenente Uchiha é um dos meus protegidos. Gostaria que vocês passassem algum tempo juntos para se conhecerem melhor.

E ali estava a óbvia tensão, pensou Sasuke, ainda perplexo. Deu um passo à frente, colocando-se sorrateiramente entre pai e filha. Antes de poder abrandar a situação, Sakura abriu um sorriso glacial e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Lamento. Já passamos tempo o bastante juntos, nos conhecendo melhor, e descobrimos que somos incompatíveis. Agora, se me derem licença...

O sorriso frio englobou a ambos antes que ela girasse nos calcanhares e se afastasse.

Deixou logo a sala. Era difícil dizer quem estava mais chocado. Sasuke, ou o pai dela. Kizashi ficou com o ar de quem não tinha tanto charme quanto acreditava.

– Com licença – disse ele num tom tenso antes de ir atrás da filha. Sasuke achou mais sensato permanecer onde estava. Nenhum dos dois acharia a sua presença bem-vinda àquela altura.

Mas não a deixaria ir. Sasuke olhou ao redor atentamente. Pronto. Adiantou-se pela grande sala de estar até um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

– Desculpe – disse sem se importar com o protocolo, ou com boas maneiras até então. – Hideki, preciso conversar com você.

O irmão de Sakura arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de quem Sasuke era. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, notando o uniforme e, então, sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

– Sim, precisamos conversar. - Ele desculpou-se jovialmente com o casal em sua companhia e, então, fez um gesto na direção das portas-janelas que davam para o pátio da mansão. O mesmo lugar aonde Sakura se recusara a ir para conversarem. Pelo menos, um dos irmãos Haruno estava disposto a ouvi-lo.

– Eu não sabia que você era da ANBU. – disse Hideki tão logo passaram pelas portas-janelas. Com um aceno elegante, indicou que se sentassem no balanço largo.

– Faz diferença? – perguntou Sasuke, sem querer sentar, porque via aquilo mais como um interrogatório do que um bate-papo amistoso.

Recostando-se confortavelmente no encosto de madeira do balanço, com um pé dobrado sobre o joelho, Hideki pareceu não se importar.

– Para mim, não.

– Mas faz diferença para Sakura – deduziu Sasuke. – Por que ela não disse nada logo de início?

– Bem, vocês não tiveram exatamente uma conversa aprofundada lá na cachoeira. – Hideki estudou-o atentamente, arqueou as sobrancelhas e, então, acrescentou: – A não ser que vocês tenham tido um pequeno tetê-à-tête depois daquele primeiro encontro... Foi isso?

Ninjas de elite não se deixavam dobrar tão facilmente. E obviamente, uma negação ou confirmação não se fez necessária. Hideki tirou prontamente as suas próprias conclusões.

– Oh, isso é interessante. Onde vocês se encontraram outra vez? E acabaram se... Entendendo? Pelo visto, sim. Não foi à toa que ela esteve com aquele olhar sonhador a noite inteira. Deve ser por isso, então, que não quis trazer o dr. Perolado à festa.

– Quem?

– Apenas um cara. – Hideki sacudiu a mão no ar, descartando o assunto. – Não tem a menor importância. O que importa é saber dos detalhes. Quando vocês ficaram juntos? Onde estiveram e quais são as suas intenções? Essas são as perguntas que precisam de resposta.

– Que cara? – persistiu Sasuke, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro de modo que adquiriu uma posição um tanto intimidante. – Qual é o tipo de relacionamento dele com Sakura? Estão envolvidos? É alguém de quem ela gosta de uma maneira especial?

– Se fosse o caso, ele estaria aqui. - Por sua vez, ponderou Sasuke, estava ali, mas não com Sakura. Havia uma mensagem em alguma parte daquilo.

– Por que ela não gosta de shinobis?

– Bem, você conheceu nosso pai. – Pela primeira vez, a fachada descontraída de Hideki desmoronou, mostrando uma camada de dor e amargura abaixo. Sasuke vira essa mesma expressão nos olhos de Sakura no bar, quando falara sobre militares. Parecia que o Hokage não era um dos pais mais legais do mundo.

– Desculpe. – Hideki recobrou o habitual charme e levantou-se. – De verdade. Acho que você seria bom para Sakura.

– Então, por que está pedindo desculpas?

– Porque ela não vai falar mais com você. Lamento – repetiu Hideki. Mas Sasuke não aceitava aquilo. E o que não aceitava mudava. – Ouça, você é um ótimo sujeito – explicou Hideki. – E Sakura merece alguém assim, sem dúvida. Mas ela jamais vai ter um relacionamento com um ninja. – Hesitou, como se estivesse preocupado com a reação de Sasuke. – Lamento.

Sasuke sentou-se no balanço, observando o outro homem afastar-se. Até três semanas antes, havia adorado seu trabalho. Treinara para o que fazia, abraçava e vivia para isso. Nunca questionara o fato de ser um shinobi. Nem nunca quisera outra coisa.

Mas no espaço de duas semanas, o mesmo trabalho que adorava, com o qual se identificava, havia lhe tirado duas coisas das quais não quisera desistir.

Seu amigo. E a mulher mais fascinante que já conhecera. Não podia fazer absolutamente nada em relação a Naruto. Mas a Sakura, sim. Tudo de que precisava era um plano, uma pequena estratégia e um meio de atraí-la de novo. Ele a teria de volta.

Oh, teria, sim.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olá galerinha! O que posso fazer pra agradecer os comentários de vocês? Sério, vocês são incríveis! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

 **Eu queria ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas eu estava muito ocupada atualizando outras fics que essa acabou ficando por último, por ser mais fácil de escrever.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando com a mesma vivacidade! Só isso pra não me fazer desistir daqui!**

 **O próximo capítulo deve vir na primeira semana de março, aguardem!**

 **Beijos!**

 **#JehSanti**


End file.
